Lyrical Resonance
by ZeroXSEED
Summary: A year after the "Dissonant Lyrics", Yuuno still seek the proper place for continuing his journey of life. Just WTF is enough, YuunoxHayatexVita, VicexSIGNUM, and a bit of NanoxFate
1. Chapter 1

**Lyrical Resonance**

Part 1: Days

**Second** Fic! Before you read this, I suggest you read _**Dissonant Lyrics**_ or you'll be confused. This Fic is Yuuno-centric too, but hey! Calm down folks! Despite being Yuuno-centric…Uh, well, just finish the first story and you'll know.

Also, bad Grammars ahoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except loads and loads of OCs

A/N: Not as much, maybe there's and OC or two.

Objective comments and critics expected! Enjoy and Reviews!

* * *

Experimental Mobile Division 7, located in the center of Mid Childa, is a newly born division specialized in quick response counterattack and National Guard duty. Led by Brigadier General Hayate, this Division is formed as part of TSAB Ground Forces Experimental Defense Unit, Mobile Mechanized Mage Infantry (M3 Infantry or simply M3).

Mobile Mechanized Mage, in short, is a mage with low Mana output but had adequate level in machinery operating skill, and thus issued a robotic combat vehicle to compensate their low firepower.

As far as year 0080, ten types of Mech has been developed, of these ten, two unit has the most outstanding capability.

The First unit is _Diebskäfer_ (formerly _Baikal Spiders_), Arachnoids battle tank made by Baikal Skunk Works. Six legged light tank especially developed for support roles that renders another unit useless, less mobile but more balanced in all aspect and much more controllable.

The Second unit is _Stahlpanzer_ (Formerly named _Wave Rider_), Humanoid light tank made by Long Arch Black Raven. Two legged power armor/ combat machine hybrid designed for maximum mobility and firepower, but had very complex control system.

Mobile Division 7 are specializing in _Stahlpanzer_ unit, most of these Trainees are comes from selected Ground forces younger staffs, which all of them are mages with low Mana output despite had decent skill themselves.

As the lead instructor, Lieutenant Vice Granscenic and Sergeant Alto Krauetta are in charge, since two of them are the very first people bringing Stahlpanzer to the battlefield with striking result.

Aside of _Stahlpanzer_ Training Division, two new units has been introduced, _Schwertritter_ and Quick Response Aerial Defense (Q-RAD) mage also introduced within the unit.

And on the first day of the training, a green _Stahlpanzer_ of different models we're leading about three dozens of white-red _Stahlpanzer_ unit on the run around virtualized city.

"Follow my path!" Alto exclaimed; she's the pilot of green unit.

Albeit new models with simplified control already introduced, Alto still uses her old prototype, which she prefers, thanks to its higher performance than the mass produced one.

These units move rather slowly, about the speed of a human sprinting. At the first day of training, Alto is teaching these young pilots basic controls. Unlike these Diebskäfer which controlled by average stick, throttle, and pedals, _Stahlpanzer_ sync themselves with their pilots, mirroring their movement at greater degree (Motion Capturing).

"Remember, unlike your arms, even a slight movement will change your mech's legs. Remember, the sharper your knees bending, the faster your Mech moving!"

"How was there, Alto?" Vice contact her via com-screen on the corner of her HUD.

"So far so good, at 20 units they were moving brilliantly!"

"Within sixth laps, try to increase it to 25 units"

"Okay!"

Above a building, Yuuno, Vice and about forty mages armed with cannon-like staves which sat down, forming a half circle. These are new members of Q-RAD; most of them are newly graduated mages that specialized in guided or high-precision attack and most of them are static shooter, which render them mostly useless in live mission, instead of highly mobile fire support unit (as with Teana).

Despite being generally left behind as reserve forces, a handful of admirals believe that less-mobile, fully defensive mages with precision and guided attack will be great assets in the future; these predictions actually learned from JS incident and Ouroboros case respectively, where TSAB outgunned when it comes to aerial defense.

"Two things that most important for anti-aerial mages is two, ultra high concentration and multi-lock capability" Yuuno explained "something you don't understand? Just ask"

"Sir!" one of the male recruits asked.

"Yes?"

"Isn't aiming skill is the most important part in shooting magic?" he mumbles "Concentration still in context, Why multi-lock?"

"Good thing!" Yuuno smirk, as he saw about two dozens light sphere moving at incredible speed across the sky, and Yuuno open his palms, creates six light orbs the size of tennis ball, and launched them toward the flying targets.

"_Area Search_" he closes his eyes, and forming a sigil below his feet. On his mind, he actually unleashes a wide telepathy network that detects all the objects around him.

At a single stroke, these six missiles destroy the light spheres, "OOOH!" these recruits so amazed that they're can't longer sit and jumps.

"That's why we need multi-lock, kids" Yuuno laughs.

"Your task weren't only destroys a single enemy with either a precision attack or a massive barrage; your third task is none but hit as much enemy as you can each time you cast a spell" Vice explained with some graphs and statistics "Do you understand? Captain Scrya will teach you the spam attack and I'll teach you how to do proper curving attacks, like this!"

Vice aimed his _Storm Raider_ and spent a single cartridge to launch multiple shots, instead of hit the building he aims, the shots curving and hit the next one.

"Or straight sniping attack like…"

He spends another cartridge and kneeling, then aims a light sphere kilometers away and shoot it with a thin, continuous beam.

"Kind of like that" Vice laughs, looking at these recruits' expressions.

"For now, let's just start with missile controlling practice" Yuuno said, and he dropped a pile of empty cans from his coat.

"Pile of rubbish? Yes, but more than that, this is your training decoy as of now" Yuuno laughs.

"Seriously, captain?" they sweatdropped.

"Did you believe if I said Ace of Aces train with cans when she's nine?" Yuuno throws one, and hit it with his magic missile several time, making the funny clanking sounds, and catch it.

It was even more unbelievable, and they looked at Vice with wrinkled forehead.

"Believe or not, this nice guy is her first mentor" Vice replied calmly, "And seriously, don't talk bad about him, or Cap'n Vita will smash you"

They sighed, okay, hearing Vita's name mentioned they have no choice.

Vita looked above as she heard the low-sounded clanking noises above the buildings, while Signum was mentoring a large group of armored mages. She and Signum have chosen the park as the training grounds for their pupils.

"All of you have been composed from many divisions of Neo-Belkan mages, which all of you share similar differences among others" Signum explained "Being a true knight at draft".

The newly formed Schwertritter are composed of multiple mages of the Modern Belkan style, only that they're different from others. They aren't speed attacker as with Erio or melee/mid-range hybrid combatant like Subaru, there adopted actual Belkan style of magic, Power oriented melee combat.

Seeing the opportunity, TSAB formed the new branch of 7th Division, _Schwertritter_ (Sword Knights), named after the infamous _Wolkenritter_. As with the Q-RAD, they would be the experimental, true Belkan Ritter under the tutor of two Wolkenritter members.

"So, for the time being we'll refine your fighting style with our knowledge" Signum finished.

"Although we said you should take us as the example, and despite the name, all of you have different weapons and styles. So, what we can do is to help you with the proper basic!" Vita points her Graf Eisen "By the way, any of you use hammer here??"

Some of the cadets raise their hands, "Oh good, plenty of pupil too"

Hayate watched from the outer edge with Reinforce Zwei and Agito as her assistant.

"So far so good" Hayate smirk.

"Seriously, we have three battalions worth of pilots, mages, and knights" Agito mumbles "Don't you think this is too much to us for handle?"

"Well, we have as much assistant clerks as we need now" Rein replied "If they're way outnumbered, we just ask for the help"

"Too Bad Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan wasn't here" Hayate sighed and smile, remembering the days of Riot Force 6 of course.

About lunch time, everyone leaves the training grounds.

Except they heard a loud sound, looking around, no smoke and explosion. It was coming from a physical attack.

"WHAT IS THAT?!"

"A mock battle??"

Yuuno and Vita is brawling each other, both using minimal style of their barrier jacket for mobility's sake.

"WHY DON'T YOU GIVE UP YOU TWERP? STRUGGLE BIND! CHAIN BIND!!!"

Yuuno binds a med-sized building and pull the binds to the point entire building collapses over Vita, buried her.

"I THE ONE SHOULD SAID THAT YOU SUPID DAMNED FERRET!!! GIGANT CRUSHAAAA!!!"

Vita charges from the piles of virtual concrete, to note that despite virtual in nature, the mass and the hardness are the same with real thing, her jackets was yanked and dirtied.

She swings her mallet on its massive form to another building, buried Yuuno.

"HA! Feel it Ferret?" Vita shouts and points her hammer.

Yuuno's left knuckle digging through one hell of a pavement, and pointing a peace sign.

"Question, cadets?" she said to the cadets with intimidating voice and expression, they shakes their heads and run away "NO! MA'AM!"

At the very least, Yuuno destroy the pavement with his second fist.

"Damn it, I lost six of seven duels" He mumbles.

Of course it's a tradition that everyone takes shower as soon as the practice finished, despite the training progresses aren't that hard, just the basic. Except for Yuuno and Vita anyway.

"Seriously, does girl always took so long on the bath?" Vice grumbles.

"Like you don't" Yuuno jeering and smirk.

"Me? C'mon, Professor…I mean Captain" Vice said in defense "Okay, compared to you anyway, but these girls just…my gosh"

"Umm…I guess Professor is fine at time like this, Vice" Yuuno mumbles.

Silent for a while, until Vice mutter and laughing slowly, which more and more louder later "What it is?"

"By the way, seeing that body of yours…pardon me, but these cadets are…blushing" Vice cannot hold his laugh forever and burst out "Seriously, Stupid Sexy Yuuno? A trap? Some of them even had a nosebleed"

Silence, Yuuno's' expression darkened and dozen of cross and triangle veins pop out on Yuuno's head. Vice was sent to female bathroom via forced teleport.

"Vice-Senpai? At the last you come to…KYA! I'm not ready!" Alto blush, "You want me to send you to hospital again?" Signum frowned, "Hey, you come to visit? Wrong time folks" Vita deadpanned.

Alto and Signum looked at the 24-year old captain, "What? We're in the women's bath right?"

"Isn't sneaked to women's bathroom supposedly…a sexual harassment?" one of the cadet said, some of them cried outright.

"I can explain" Vice smirk as he saw Vita's expression changed, she got the point at that moment.

And there's mayhem seconds later.

Lunch time.

Yuuno was silent, these girls were…upset for his action when punish Vice (not that Vice is badly harmed, and he got nice views too), but seeing that expression on him…

Sharp eye, dim forehead, flat lips, sitting alone, in short; angry. C'mon, where's Yuuno the nice guy????

"Umm, Oi, Scrya, seeing that face on you, really unfitting" Vita said, she's really worried now.

"What?" Yuuno turned his head, smiles humiliatingly.

Vita blushes.

"I-I said it's unfitting, you look so ugly!! Not that I'm worried about you or anything! It's just that you're my best dummy doll right now!!" she slams the table.

"Thank you, in any case" the smile still humiliating, Vita's cheek now burns as red as her hair. She was ranting while eat, and Yuuno still doing the same.

"Bad Boy aura???" Alto sweatdropped "Vita likes bad boy?"

"All girls likes bad boy" Hayate smirk, "it's just that Bad Boys definition varies between individuals"

Of all things, it's Vice that looks so gloomy as Rin, Agito, and Signum scolding on him. Hayate feel sorry and funny at him, at the same time.

"Seriously, I don't get it, why Yuuno looks so…depressed" Hayate asked.

"Well, I think Vice-Senpai said something bad about…his body? I know he's far from muscular, but strength wise I doubt any men here but Senpai beat him, General" Alto replied "Even with strength boost, lifting half ton worth of concrete is hard"

"You mean his damn slender body?" Hayate whispers, Alto launch a spectacular spit take.

"His body is that…" Alto mumbles "Sexy" Vice interrupted, almost whisper, Signum chokes him again.

"I almost sure that In Japan…umm…Earth…umm…I mean Non-Administrated World 97 a man with this kind of physical feature attracts girls" Hayate laughs and approaches them.

She lifts Vita aside, much to her dismay.

"I don't see anything wrong here" Hayate said "The truth is, you're damn sexy"

"WHAT?! EVEN YOU?!" Yuuno almost lose his chin.

Hayate put his hyperspace gate on, and took several magazines, likely, teen magazines, and Japanese one.

"Just look at these male's profile" Hayate smirk "Surely it will put your confidence to eleven!"

Yuuno read these magz, page by page, in detail. Thanks to his brains and hobby, he could finish it in no time.

"You gotta be kidding me" Yuuno mumbles, with multiple sweatdrop.

"I'm not making that up, Captain!" Hayate laughs evilly "Either as manly man or beautiful cross-dresser, you're a fangirl bait in Japan"

"Oh the irony, and I'm still single" Yuuno smiles sarcastically.

"Values dissonance, Yuuno"

"Oh, this conversation going to be suck" Vita thougth and slipped out, while Hayate and Yuuno talking with expression not unlike some mafia bosses doing a transaction.

As the lunch goes on, Yuuno's expression changed little by little, and brought to normal as the lunch finished, thanks to Hayate.

"So, how about these newbie? Vita said they're good, but not that to the level of forwards…it's just that things can be easier when you had a good basic, how about you?" Vita asked.

"Hmm, they're good, it just that I haven't enough charisma to impress them" Yuuno sighed and smile.

"If you don't have charisma, just use violence –cough- I mean slight intimidation like Vita or Nanoha" Hayate said and lift her fist.

Yuuno got a big question mark hovering over his head.

"Geez, just resume that emo of yours" Hayate face palmed, Yuuno silent for a while.

"Like this?" He grins with bad boy aura again; Hayate almost got a heart attack due to the blood rushing to her head, specifically her cheek.

"OH GOOD!" Hayate cried and snapped her fingers "With that expression, just look at how obedient they are"

"Thanks, but that one would be last ditch" Yuuno sweatdropped and back to his nice façade "That expression was too hard to be faked, since it isn't suit me, a pathetic nice guy"

"But sure you can do it now"

"Thanks to Chrono" Yuuno smiles gently, "He always annoyed me no matter what, and these expression really formed naturally these times"

"You owe him" Hayate smirk "It would be your secret weapon, believe me"

"Umm, well, I owe you this one" Yuuno blush a bit and scratch his head "Motivational speech may be?"

"You'll paid it, I guarantee" Hayate said with husky, sensual tone and...interesting gaze, and put his point finger at his chest, "What? What do you mean????" Yuuno gasped, "Well, with that sexy body of yours".

Yuuno went pale, beautiful cloud could be envy of him now.

"Just kidding Yuuno" Hayate said and laughs hard, so hard she hold his stomach due to the pain, Yuuno sighed, he though she might be forced him to cosplay a la _Visual Kei_ or worse, cross-dressing as a _maid_.

"PAPAAA!!!" Vivio waved hands, along with Lio and Corona.

"Good afternoon!" They bow, while Vivio jump ands hugs him.

"It's rare for you to be so sweet to this little man, what it is" Yuuno ruffles her hairs, she smirk. Of course this is sweet, since he usually acts as Vivio's sandbag sometimes.

"The truth is, there's some document we should find, and we ought to ask for you help" Vivio said "To bring the book?" Yuuno ask.

"N-NO! I mean a teleport Ride and help for search the book!" Vivio blush "This is our duty, we can do it by ourselves…except…certain things"

"Of course!" Yuuno smirk "Thanks for the company, General" He laughs at the little comrade.

"Go" she smiles as well.

Yuuno form a complex hand sign and form a large sigil beneath them, since he wasn't transformed and Aegis were under maintenance, he needs several seconds to chant and perform these sign, with the flash, the man and three little girls' disappears.

Hayate stand and not moving an inch several minutes later, "So he's still single huh?" Hayate thought, that and how Vivio address him, she can't believe.

Well, knowing Nanoha and Fate, they will happily accept Yuuno as Vivio's godfather, although he **isn't** her godmother's husband (godmother= Fate). Repeat, Yuuno still one of Nanoha and Fate's **Best Friend**.

"Hmm, let's see then" she turned and walked toward her car.

"Now what should I do??" Vita mumbles, maybe she read some heroic fantasy book again.

Ever since she reads that particular comic book (precisely, graphic novel) she really attached to such stories, aside fairy tales of course.

Alto however, restarts her machine as soon as it's readjusted. She dashed at high velocity, evading all the rubbles and wreckages ahead.

"How it is, Alto-san?" Laguna asked via the com screen far on the control area.

"Awesome as always, Laguna-chan!" Alto replied "0 to 60 in four second! It can't be faster than this! Nobody could pilot it if it does!"

"Well, since the mass produced unit use graded down parts for cost and endurance reason, supposedly overall performance also reduced, but the control and maintenance are much more simplified too" Laguna replied.

Laguna Granscenic, 18 years, is a graduate from engineering school the Administrated World number 2. She declined the offer to work at Baikal, in favor of work at Long Arch with his 'uncle' Vice.

Oh, and they agreed that Laguna will call him Niisan (big brother) instead of Jisan (uncle), since they're only several years apart.

Part of the reason that she can work with him, as he's the lead instructor of _Stahlpanzer_ Pilot Training Program. Another part is that she interested in Stahlpanzer herself.

"ORYA! ORYA! ORYA!"

Another Blue colored mech rushing and chasing Alto's mech.

"Seriously, Alto-chan, you want to leave me alone with Signum-neesan and Rein-chan forever???" Vice grumbles.

"A man should be responsible for what he did" Laguna smirk as she appeared on Vice's HUD too.

"MEH" Vice smirked "You tuned our mech for a specialization, Laguna-chan?"

"Yeah, I make Alto's joints more responsive for close combat, and your hydraulics rebound smoother for better accuracy" Laguna replied "Aside from that, your machine are heavier than Alto-chan's, thanks to sophisticated sensor equipment"

Alto looked again to the scene about five years ago, during Vice's hospitalization, and Alto meet Laguna. Alto was so worried she want to berserk right there, but she saw nothing but smile on Laguna's face.

At those times, Alto knows nothing about her.

I wasn't meant Laguna happy, she sad, but she glad her 'niichan' still alive.

That smile makes Alto determined to fill Vice's place until he regain his condition again, and in the End, Alto joins Signum's unit to work along with Vice.

Until now, that photograph showing Signum, Alto, Vice, and Laguna, bounds their fate together.

"Good afternoon"

"Ah, good afternoon, Captain Signum" Laguna gasped as she realizes that Signum already stand behind her.

"Even the instructor need intensive training, huh?" Signum said flatly.

"Well, _Stahlpanzer_ is a completely new system employed by TSAB, preceded by Baikal Spiders; they're our spearhead in machinery warfare"

"Machinery…warfare?"

"Based on the experience learned in the past, medium-ranked mages have big trouble for facing Gadget Drones right?" Laguna asked and Signum nods. She has no problem beat several hundreds of them, or even thousand, because she's special.

But rookies are different thing; especially the number of mission has been increased within the year, veteran mages alone wouldn't be sufficient.

"While skill level apparently isn't the main problem, Mana output is. However, being all new system, the instructors and the engineers had to unlock its potential and weakness as much as possible" Laguna said "While I just graduated recently, I was introduced to the system earlier than anyone"

"So that is" Signum mumbles, "Want a test ride?" she asks, Signum twitched, "Eh?"

"Both Vice-niisan and Alto-chan are working for you, so, you may want to know how your subordinates work" Laguna smirk.

"Hmmm"

Later.

"All you need is Barrier Jacket or Knight Armor as simplified as possible"

"Simplified?"

"Well, you know, the cockpit is almost cramped especially on lower body, and you'll need freedom as much as you can have"

Signum thinking for a while, and she transform into her very first appearance when she meet Hayate, a black tank top and mini skirt.

"Can this one work?" Signum asked, "of course, but you may want to protect these…'exposed' parts next time" Laguna laughs a bit, no wonder Vice was so loud when joking about Signum's figure, she's just that HAWT.

And the aforementioned Vice stands with…flat expression. While Alto, needless to say, look depressed at his reaction. So do Laguna, but not so much, that and she know this is going to be awkward.

It has been 05:00 P.M., and Nanoha collects dried laundries out, when she saw whose coming, she almost dropped the basket.

"FATE-CHAN?!" She rushed like a mad cow and tackles her, "OW OW! That hurts!" Fate said, with mixed feelings of joy and a bit of pain on her back.

"Aren't you supposed to come back next week?"

"Well, I've finished my sorties so that I can go home earlier" Fate replied.

And Nanoha pulled the taller woman for a kiss.

A sigil formed just several step from them, as Yuuno, Vivio, Corona and Lio jumps out of the magic circle.

"MAMAAAAA!!!" Vivio didn't waste the moments and jump, hugged Fate.

"I've come to escort" Yuuno said, with a faint blush as he saw what happened.

"Then Vivio, tomorrow" Corona said, "Yosh!" Vivio said, "By the way, Professor, do you have a time tomorrow?" Lio asked.

"Well, my duties as instructor ended on 11:00 A.M., and my shift on the library started at 01:00 P.M., so I guess I have about two hour. That's my duty even on Sunday, why?"

"I think Einhart-Senpai want to challenge you on as Chibi form again" Corona said.

"Chibi form?" Fate and Nanoha mumbles at the same time.

"Ah, it just nothing. Just about some _Strike Arts_ practice" Yuuno said, there's no way he can show that form to Nanoha and Fate, or further, Hayate. Oh, speaking of Hayate, he just hoped that Zafira didn't say anything about it. "Well, two of you really sure doesn't need a help?"

"Don't waste your energy, Professor! There's small chance miracles comes twice in a row!" Lio giggled, Corona and Vivio giggled too, "I'm not that weak you know?" Yuuno laughs instead of angry.

"Bye then!"

"Well then, I guess I should go as well" Yuuno said, "No time even for a small dinner?" Fate smirk teasingly "Oh no, Arf couldn't be happy to hear that, since not it's her turn to cook for us" Yuuno replied.

Arf and Zafira fell of from nowhere and landed on Yuuno's back; both are in their ADULT form. "Oops" she said, Yuuno popped cross veins everywhere.

"Well then, Arf, thanks for the ride" Zafira stands up, "oh, hello" Zafira waved hands to Nanoha and Fate.

"I'm the one should thank you" Arf gasped and blush, he smirk lightly and turn into his wolf form.

"In case you need some help, I'm ALWAYS free" Zafira said, "Being a guard dog really boring, and Hayate commanded me to doing something else"

"Oh, thank you! I will!" Arf nods.

"And Professor, sorry for the inconvenience" Zafira snorted and leave.

"You welcome!" Yuuno frowned.

"Hi Arf! Long time no see!" Fate hugged her "Yeah! Long time, Fate!"

"Hey! Can't you let me first? I have some work left…" Yuuno said "Nope, you didn't" Arf interrupted, and even Vivio sit on his back "Oh, you too Vivio?!"

"Okay, a dinner then" Yuuno sighed.

Nanoha crouched and smiles, he blush, today's dinner would be interesting after all.

* * *

MEH! That is, second fic, Yuuno centric + awkward situation of the Harem Brigade! Yuuno being OOC, **HE IS**, induced mainly by his masculinity complex, which is more or less is a running gag among Nanoha Fans (Yuuno-fan, Yuuno-neutral, and Yuuno-hate respectively) that despite grown out of his 'girly face' after hit his late teen hood (A's Epilogue), the body just that (DAAAAAMN!!) slender, some people even considering him A TRAP! despite never cross-dressing at all (like that will stop fan artist anyway).

This chapter is full of continuities from previous story, so, as I said, read the first story so that you understand everything and don't shout at me, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!"

TvTropes Made My Day!


	2. Chapter 2

**Lyrical Resonance**

Part 2: Journal

I seriously embarrassed for making Yuuno bordering Mary Sue on the previous story, despite most of them are nothing but Rule of Fun/ Rule of Cool, I'm sorry for all dedicated Yuuno-fans who wish for more proper characterization.

I'll try to make this story more consistent, and that's why reviews, critics, and comments expected much. So, everyone can enjoy this story instead of hate it for inconsistencies.

For those who hate it for making Yuuno a main character and wishing me for kill him, that's another story. So, no Flames please!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except loads and loads of OCs

A/N: Not as much, maybe there's and OC or two.

Objective comments and critics expected! Enjoy and Reviews!

* * *

Fate blinks her eyes as the morning breeze whirling around his face, dim light sneaked through the almost transparent curtain, she yawned and turned her face, Nanoha was sleeping comfortably while cuddling at her.

At that moment, Fate smiles.

Looked on the clock, it was already 05:00 A.M.? Not that she was overslept, she was inactive for straight three days unless there are urgent task that cannot wait.

Oh, she had to wake up Yuuno and Arf; they have the job to do early in the morning.

So, Fate sneaked out of the bed and walking toward Vivio's room, and silently enter.

Arf in her child form was sleeping alone on Vivio's bed, and that futon lying below is unoccupied, Yuuno was sleeping there last night.

"Hey, Arf. Wake up!" Fate shakes her familiar; she moaned "All work and no play makes Zaffy a dull boy" Arf mumbles.

Za-Zaffy? Oh yes, of course. Zafira, right...

WAIT!

Arf is a familiar, and it would be more convenient to form a relationship with someone on the same origin (despite his protest, Familiar = Guardian Beast). However, unlike her former self as real animal, Arf also developed feelings and social understanding. Meaning that; she may also attracted to human.

Just ask Lotte Lieze how that happens...

So, for her to develop a crush on Zafira was because; A. the known each other so long, B. They're used to be FIERCE rival, C. They're devoted themselves to their master, well, Zafira was worse for that one part.

"What do you mean didn't understand? Of course, dull, emphasis! If you know what I mean..." Arf mumbles with sleepy but CLEARLY teasing tone of Voice.

Oh, what a pleasant dream she must have.

WAIT!

Fate sweatdropped, and she shakes her again "Hey, Arf, do you know where Yuuno and Vivio went?"

Arf blinked, then wipes her eyes, "Ah Fate…Morning!" she sat and stretches "If you seek Yuuno and Vivio, they went to nearby park to train"

"Then, in case I'm coming much later, please wake up Nanoha half an hour from now"

"Okay"

"And Arf"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry, I heard too much about your dream!"

Arf took some seconds to process to realize, and blushing crazily as Fate's gone.

Fate got dressed with simple black sweater and a trouser after she washed her face, and leaved for Vivio.

At the Park nearby, she saw Vivio is sitting while watching two small people sparing.

One of them is a silver haired girl with heterochromatic eyes, oh, Vivio's Senpai, and another one is…

"Yuuno?" Fate sweatdropped, she walks and sat besides and took a closer look.

Blond hair, feminine look, black T-shirt, brown pants, and white shoes with green strip each. It couldn't be not him, at least, how Yuuno's look fifteen years ago.

"Ah, morning, Mama" Vivio said, "Ah, morning! That boy sparing with Einhart is…Yuuno?" Fate asked doubtfully, Vivio nodded.

"He uses that form to suppress his strength, to the same level with us" Vivio replied.

"Oh, I see" Fate smiles at the thought.

He can change into ferret, why not a kid? The only thing left is large rodents form, and he WILL accused as full-fledged changeling. Arf has Puppy, Wolf, little girl, and adult form respectively.

Apparently, Yuuno still outmatched and kicked several meters away, he owe his barrier jacket for safety.

"You're way weaker than usual" Einhart mumbles and offers a hand, he winced and took it. "Usually it took straight 4 rounds to see the result"

"I'm not wearing any piece of device, and no teleport either" Yuuno said in defense, usually it took longer for him to **LOSE** "And two of them is my ONLY advantage, since you had sharp wit too"

His percentage win against either Einhart or Vivio are too low, children grow faster than full-fledged adult after all. Not a hopeless fight however, he actually won one of several fight.

Able to bare handedly fight Einhart in five minutes is an achievement; a year ago Vivio beat the crap out of him befriended him WITH HIS EXTRA-HARD BARRIER JACKET AND AMF-INDUCING _SPIN KNUCKLE_ INTACT. That aside, and he's pale when realized that Fate is WATCHING.

"Oh crap" he mumbles, hoping that Fate won't brag anything about it "Morning, Fate!" he smiles, awkwardly of course.

"Hi, morning!" Fate smirk like it was bloody natural however, Einhart bows at Fate as well.

"UH, oh, this form is…well" Yuuno coughed and shift again to his adult state "Training purpose…"

Oh, a blatant lies. Fate cannot hold it longer and burst out, good thing she didn't ROFL-ing on the grass "Whatever the purpose, it fits you"

"Thanks" Yuuno sighed.

"Well, since Einhart is here too, how if all of us have breakfast together?" Fate said, "YAY! That would be great!"

"I'm sorry for the discourtesy, but I have to decline" Einhart said.

"Oh, that's not good" Fate looked at disappointed Vivio, "Then how about a lunch?" Vivio pout.

"That one would fine" Einhart said, faintly smile "We have a schedule right?"

"YAAAAY!" Vivio so happy that she jumped out.

…

"So, Arf, is everything okay on the library?" Nanoha asked "It must be tough being Yuuno's assistant"

"Not really, usually he's doing most of the job with the exception of sorting other staff's job, which is for me to took over" Arf said "Nothing really changes after he pulled into the military"

"Except that my job was doubled, since I only had as much as half the time" Yuuno added "Thankfully, no major dig in the last six months, and Vice volunteering himself for took the practical aspect of these greens training"

"But isn't that being unfair?" Arf frowned "Officially you're a Captain right? On the Library, you're the highest authority, comparable to an Admiral"

"Oh, c'mon, military and intelligence service are much different" Yuuno laughs "It's not funny if an archaeologist holds the highest authority in a military unit. Chrono would suit that position much better than me"

"Too much paper work once you hit Major position" Nanoha said "That's what I've heard from Hayate-chan, albeit you won't have ay trouble after all"

"Thanks for the meal!" Yuuno clapped his hand, Japanese style for after-meal praying. He stands and took his bag, Arf followed "Me too"

"Vivio, please told you friends that I can't participate in today's practice" Yuuno said and ruffle the little girl's hair "Yup!" she smiles.

"So, then, see you later" he smirked at the two women.

Yuuno and Arf leave the house, while talking about something unable to hear. Vivio ran to the park along with them as well, silent.

"Nanoha…do you think…Yuuno still distancing himself?" Fate asked sadly.

"At a glance, yes, but that expression of him…" Nanoha smiles "Comes from someone who's happy"

"Nanoha…"

"Two of us have talked, a lot" Nanoha said softly "Regarding Vivio, regarding three of us…He realized that became member of the family is important, as far as we know him, he hides his own sadness and loneliness for years…The one saved him is none but Vivio. Pulled him to our family, to become the father role"

"So…"

"However, he refused the 'husband' role politely" Nanoha sheepishly laughs.

"EH, WHAT?" Fate gasped, her face is burning now.

"He doesn't want to become a third wheel…" Nanoha said "To say the truth, I am nothing but third wheel before I met Yuuno-kun and you, before I learned about my own potential"

"I always wanted to find my true partner, and I founded you, and he knew it longer than anyone, including myself, Fate-chan"

"So…" Fate sighed, took a deep breath and said "He want to find his own…truly one partner?"

Nanoha and Fate smiles, they're sad, but they're so happy that the sadness blown up by the wind of joy radiated from them.

"All we can do is pray for his efforts" Fate said and held Nanoha's hands.

"Hey Fate-chan" Nanoha sheepishly smirk "Wanna go on a date?"

"Just two of us?" Fate asked and smiles "Of course!"

…

All the greens of the Division 7 gathered on the briefing room, it was pretty crowded.

"Today we'll talk about Barrier Jackets" Yuuno said as Alto pulled the screen down "these pieces of standard requirement protect us from dangers that would put normal human to death. All you need to destroy them is high powered physical projectiles or massive amount of Mana-based attack"

"Generally, Barrier jackets also affect the user's speed, but there are several factors that affect speed aside of the bulkiness" Alto said, and she click the screen, showing photo of Nanoha and Fate, each have two. Nanoha has her Jacket in _Aggressive form_ and _Sacred form_, while Fate has her _Impulse form_ and rather revealing _Sonic Drive_.

"The design really affects your combat aspect more than anything aside of your device. For example, _Aggressive form_ grants better agility and speed, which useful in close engagement, while Sacred Form grants better control and defense suitable for artillery operation. Both mode are owned by Former Combat Instructor Nanoha Takamachi" Yuuno coughed a bit "In reverse order, Sonic Drive sacrifices protection for speed and swiftness, this concept owned by Enforcer Fate Testarossa"

"In short, all of you should have alternate form of your current Barrier Jackets for secondary option, in case of emergency" Vita knocks the screen up, "Any question"

"Ma'am!" one of the artillery mage asked.

"Yes?" Vita said "Is there an exception on this concept? Aside of Speed and Defense equation?"

"Yes, of course, for example, look at this parameter" Vita said while showed Yuuno, Hayate, and her own pictures complete with graph and charts aside these pictures.

"As you can see, actually there's a third factor, which is Attack factor; either it's a long range or close range" Vita explained

"As you see, despite being Heavily armored than either of them, Instructor Yuuno has the best speed parameter" Alto showed Nanoha's picture with her graphs and charts as well "His speed almost close to the level of Nanoha Takamachi, which in that matter, outrun most air Force's mage"

"Hayate trades most of melee, defense, and some of her speed for super massive long range attack" Vita pointed Hayate's defense parameter, then hers "On the other hand; I traded MOST of my speed for Super Melee and High Defense respectively, without doing anything to my Long Range offense"

"Despite its rather unintentional, it's clear that he focus his power on his massive defense and fast speed. Side effect? Poor offense factor, mostly on Firepower, even now he has the lowest offense factor of all Captains in Division 7" Vita crossed her arms "Thankfully he still had good Firing control to compensate his low firepower"

"For barrier jacket however, all use same equation of Speed x Defense"

"For Belkan knights it's not their armor that changed, but their weapon that adjust depending on need. For example, I use _Rakketenform_ for speed and _Gigantform_ for damage. Captain Signum can use _Schlangenform_ for defense and _Bogenform_ for long range sniping. Most of you probably had _Storage Device_, and their form is static, maybe two forms at the best, so, it's up to your barrier jacket now" Yuuno knock the screen out again.

"Started of today, we will start to redesign your _Barrier Jacket_ according to your greatest specialty and weakness! So, none of you should surprise that your barrier jacket would have one or two variations each" Hayate stand, "And I'll design these along with Knight Carim and Reinforce Zwei!"

Hayate summon the screen again and shows about ten drafts, and we emphasizes that these are just the **DRAFT**.

Vita face faulted, Yuuno's head fell to the desk, Signum dropped from her chair, Vice launch a spit take, only Alto seems unaffected. Knows nothing, these cadets' clapped hands in joy.

"Oh good, one or two variation is _understatement_" Signum, of all people, grumbles.

"I bet **_EACH_** of them will have individual style on their own" Vita added, Forwards actually proven these facts (Justified by fact that they took their Captain, but only COLOR that resembles, nothing else) and she shrugging horrified at what will happens; Huuuge cosplay party.

"OH, good thing _Stahlpanzer_ unit use nothing but skintight _Barrier Jacket_" Vice said with 'meh' expression "Maybe some difference in pattern? That would be nice!" Alto added with the irony that she ENJOYS it.

"Oi, seriously" Yuuno facepalmed.

End of briefing, everyone resumes their basic training. Hayate and Rein is watching after QRAD mages on action, they carefully garrisoned the building.

"Garrison will be useful to be a temporary cover during the assault, use proper formation and distribution and we'll got best air defense ever" Yuuno contacted these mages via com screen; these are built to their Huge buster devices.

"ROGER!"

"Mobility Level C and Agility level E, high speed strikes launch!" Rein push the button, as dozens of fake gadgets formed and flew above the simulated city.

"Compared to Riot Force days, the field already expanded to three times in width alone, how convenient" Hayate mumbles.

"Because we handled about 150 trainees now, need _HUGE_ place to train" Yuuno smirk, "speaking of which, the penultimate design, aren't they're too…flashy?" he asked.

"You're no fun" Hayate pouted "At least I'll make fully functional one"

"No offense, but higher ups would talk a lot" Yuuno sighed.

"Oh man, we have someone comparable in position to head of CIA here" Hayate laughs and hit his shoulder, "Admiral Chrono already approved too"

Of course, speaking of CIA, Hayate were talking about Infinity Library and the person she refers is **_Mr. Yuuno_**.

"OH that **Perv**" Yuuno frowned, Chrono can be a pervert sometimes, despite being married, having two children, and an Admiral that ready to kick ass by his own feet and magic. "By the way, all of you have permission to engage! Defend this section for fifteen minutes!"

"Entering contact zone" Rein reported "FIRE!"

Various ranged attack are launched from these buildings, fling toward the fake gadgets group, and destroy some of them.

These fake gadgets repelling with beam attack that damaged several buildings. Some of them retreat first before attacking again.

"Squadron 3, 14 and 19, use more proper attack!" Yuuno said.

"Roger! Everyone, use _Shift R_!"

"COPY THAT!"

"When facing enemy with high speed but less maneuverable, beam burst or rapid shot is the best option" Yuuno gave the advice "With proper type of bullets, you can protect your friends no matter what!"

"FIRE"

These three squadrons changed the firing mode and launch a burst of several energy bullets, which hurl toward remaining drones.

"YES!" they cried and jumps.

"They certainly got the best potential among their peers" Rein said "They can change bullet types rather quickly"

"Next wave, Mobility 3, Agility 4" Yuuno said "Okay!" Rein nodded.

The next wave flies lower and followed the maze of building swiftly, despite moving slower in velocity, they evading the bullet rain easily.

"_Shift F_! ATTACK!"

Multitude of magic missile launched toward the wave, and it was successful with some enemy retreating.

"Don't let them! _Shift B_!"

The following attack is continuous line of magical beam, like _Divine Buster_, but way smaller and might also much weaker. Nonetheless, Group attack makes them potent enough to destroy fleeing enemies.

"Good job, all of you! 13 min 33 sec, achievements" Yuuno said.

"THANK YOU SIR!" they gave a salute to Yuuno.

"ORYAAAA!"

"WHOAAA!"

Several _Stahlpanzer_ units is sparing with Signum, they moving fast and jousting each other.

"Remember! Despite being outperformed both in speed and acceleration, they have less flexibility!" Signum easily parry their attacks, despite being ridiculously outnumbered. These Mechs retreat and line up again.

"Oi, doing a variation in attack and defense is important" Vita said, spread her stance and form a shield while her right arm carries _Graf Eisen_, "Think about war in Arthurian tales"

"Arthur…what?" they asked, wonders what she is talking about.

"OH, nothing" Vita blush, "Ahem, just alternate between attack, defense, and evade will bring victory. For now, let's focus solely on defense! OI! CAPTAIN SCRYA!" Vita contacted.

"Oh Vita, what?" Hayate asked "Oh, Hayate…ahem…where is that Scrya?" Vita a bit surprised that Hayate is watching.

"Yuuno is doing intermission briefing on his pupils, why?"

"We'll, I think we'll do some magic tennis" Vita smirk "I think they should know better about Defense"

"Oh, I'll tell him!" Hayate said, "Captain Yuuno! Captain Vita is asking for Tennis something"

"What? Oh yeah, Vita, just come to second block"

"Second block right? Okay! Signum?" She said, Signum shakes her head, "I think _Stahlpanzer_ unit still need help"

"Oh, okay then" Vita said and smirk, it's really rare for Signum **willingly** train the rookies, **HOLDING BACK**.

Vita was floating and talking with Yuuno and Reinforce, debating seriously about something, and then they decided.

"Okay, leave it to me!" Yuuno nods and pointed thumbs, "I'll smack you if you doing even small mistake" Vita smirk, half-joking.

Yuuno removed his 'rings', which is default form of the knuckles. And then took something from his pocket, a pager.

"_Aegis Serpentis_! Engage" Yuuno said "_Barrier Jacket Crusader Form_" Aegis replied, and his clothes changed to his Black-coated form with metal shoulder plate, the bulkiest form seen so far. Aegis also appeared on its shield form.

"So, you want to match my speed by increase your bulkiness?" Vita snorted.

"Long time no see, _Aegis_!" Yuuno laughs "Orders, my lord?"

"Your first order is to repel all attack with Field, Barrier, and Shield!" Yuuno's expression turned serious "Yes, my lord"

"READY! START!"

"_QUICK ATTACK! SHIFT F!_" the squad lead commanded telepathically, and all of them launch a surprise attack in form of missile barrage from all directions.

"_Steel Defense_"

"_Panzergeist_"

Multitude of explosion happened, Rein winced, and such kind of explosion may comparable to Forward's entire arsenal. From the disappearing smoke ball, Yuuno and Vita was standing back to back, Vita surrounding both of them with red protective aura, while Yuuno using more rounded yellow transparent field.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" random cadets cried, as with other cadets look shocked.

"It's not the power you should think about!" Signum said while kick a mech so hard it was thrown backward.

"_THEN, SHIFT C!_"

They launch a single shot packed high amount of Mana.

"_Panzer Hindernis_"

"_Sphere Protection_"

Again, multiple explosions happened, except at smaller number but larger individual damage. Yuuno and Vita survives, with sparkles rain down from their direction. It was remaining of a destroyed barrier.

"Expendable Barrier? Oh, so that is" Hayate realized something.

"LAST DITCH! SHIFT B!"

Multiple rays launched towards them, "Hah! What is this?" Vita chuckled.

"_Round Shield_"

"_Panzerschild_"

Both of them formed a round and triangular shield, pivoted it to the point deflected some of the incoming beams' power to its caster, "GYAAAAAH!"

"Do you catch something from this demonstration?" Rein smirked and contacted the slightly surprised cadets.

"Well…they're pretty strong" one of the cadet said "Oh, you stupid! That's not the point" another cadet said, and they debated loudly shortly after.

"Calm down, so, three people to explain it are enough" Rein sweatdropped.

"Well, to defend a rushed attack or ambushing attack with lower power, field-type spell is preferable"

"Good, then?"

"Against single, high powered shot or a melee strike, it's better to use barrier"

"Nice, especially reactive one, next"

"And against continuous beam, shield is the best"

"EXCELENT! So, how about it Captains" Rein asked, "Ninety points" Yuuno said "But that's just theoretically"

"Sixty points, and that's large enough! If you want more and survive the real battle, prepare for the real deal!" Vita said and spread four metal balls, then smashes them with extreme power.

"_SCHWALBE FLIEGEN_!"

"GOTCHA!"

These balls slammed thought the glass and concretes, from building to building, destroy everything on their path, make them collapses and finally returns to Vita.

"Oh, good, I'll make it seventy points then!" Vita smirk as she saw big dents, scratches, and cracks on these balls, and these cadets standing proudly without any harm.

"YOU WANT MORE POINTS?" Vita laughs manically, and restores these balls, AND ENLARGED THEM!

"WHAT?" Hayate and Rein gagged and no need to mention Cadets' expression now.

"Wait, _Kometen Fliegen_ had too much power individually, not to mention that these are damaging physically" Yuuno said, Vita frowned

"EH? Then what…"

Vita stopped and enlarged her eyes as she saw about sixty missile orbs flew above Yuuno's shoulder "THE HELL IS THAT? I THINK WE NEED LESSER FIREPOWER RIGHT?" Vita asked.

"Individually, their power is mediocre" Yuuno smirk "And no guidance either, just preprogrammed trajectory, they'll easily reads these missile's movement"

"Oh, do as you wish then"

"Kids, these missiles had three different damage properties" Rein said "Prolonged impact, high explosion, and piercing. So, we'll need Shield, Field, and Barrier respectively"

"Since these are decoys, we may examine their properties during the launch!"

"And we'll know which type of defense we should choose"

…

As of 00:60 P.M., Yuuno finished his job at the library, and received a phone call.

"Oh Chrono, what it is?"

"No, just checking whether you doing your job properly or not" Chrono deadpanned.

"You want to fight huh?" Yuuno popped cross veins.

"Oh, in case you finished, can I took it today? Transfer spell was fail and I delivered to Long Arc somehow, So, I think I'll go there soon"

"Why, of course you can!" Yuuno said.

"Thanks" Chrono nodded, somehow he smiles and said "I honestly doubt you for military job, but I wrong"

"I think that one belongs to you" Yuuno shakes his head "You're the one who teach me"

"OH I'm flattered" Chrono said "Do you think I don't have my own agenda? I _wasted_ two years for that you know?" he sarcastically laughs.

"I know, because it's you" Yuuno replied calmly "Nonetheless, I'm happy with this kind of life"

At that statement, Chrono coughs, "Ah well, do whatever you think it's good", and Chrono closed the call.

Come to think of it, Yuuno seriously forgot something, and look on his own hands.

"Oh crap! My knuckles" Yuuno facepalmed, he left it during the training, he's so hurried that he forgot his glasses and coat.

"Hey Yuuno, your gla-" Arf cried "Ah, whatever" she sighed.

"_Aegis_, where is my knuckles left?" Yuuno asked "I certain you left it on the training field, My Lord" the device replied.

Yuuno quickly dashed and make a teleport sign, jumps in.

He landed exactly on the training field, and concentrates "_Area Search_"

He found these rings location, but also detect a powerful energy source.

"This is, couldn't be" He gasped, as a massive transparent blade came out of nowhere, and struck on a building.

He took the rings and wears it, unleashes his lighter barrier jacket (Thin StarS white coat of instead of bulky black coat) and flew.

It was Hayate, hanging on her _Schwertkreuz_, the Armed Device is the one who extend the 50-feet blade.

"Oh, and I thought I can use melee-based spell properly" She growled, and the blade disappear "Oh, is that you, Yuuno? What are you doing" Hayate asked.

"Kinda left my knuckles" Yuuno said "I'll ask Mary-san to create a boot program for these in Aegis, just like how Subaru or Ginga's _Revolver Knuckle_ stored on their _Calibers_ unit later"

"That spell is _Stahlmesser_ used primarily by Erio right?" Yuuno asked "Yeah, Erio taught me when I ask, still hard to adjust" Hayate smirked.

Reinforce want to see her Meister's training. Even though Reinforce said she wants to help by means of Unison (which helps in control and accuracy), Hayate refused.

"Oh, there is she, HAYA- UPH!"

Agito is holding her and Vice pointed his finger on her lips "SSSH! This will be fun!" they said.

"What it is?" Rein pouted, as she banged her head to wall as Shamal and Signum peeking on Hayate too.

"I knew it!" Shamal said, "Ah, this couldn't be" Signum shiver.

Hayate and Yuuno sat on the simulated building, "But all I get was a **Big Freaking Sword** larger than _Bardiche_'s _Zanbar form. _And despite able to summon it, I haven't enough focus and skill to swing it properly" Hayate sighed "Maybe I should give up on it"

"Don't give up" Yuuno said with serious but gentle looks "Do I have a choice? And it wasn't like I need them urgently" Hayate raise her eyebrows.

"So, you think a Mage which can't do **basic offensive spell** can cast Axel Shooter, compiled it with barrier to make it barrier piercing, and finally, multiplied it eight fold to make S-rank bombardment attack _EASILY_? Head to head with you and Ace of Aces?" Yuuno laughs "This and that different" Hayate pouted.

"What's the difference?" Yuuno asked "Both of us can't even use basic attack, only that I have super-bunker and you have super-nuke instead"

"Well, that's right" Hayate mumbles and placed her chin on her knees, hugging them.

"You know? I have many tricks under my sleeve" Yuuno said "Such as, this missile"

A magic orbs launched and circling a lamp, the missile turns back and the pillar sliced.

"EH?" Hayate gasped "Couldn't it be?"

As the missile travel to a darker place, Hayate saw very thin cable attached on them, to that small Sigil on Yuuno's palm. "_Chain Bind_" Yuuno said. "The reasons all of my attacks are Missile-based are in fact, they are based on nothing **but** _Chain Bind_! Except I put a warhead on their front end"

"Cable guided missile? Like these used on earth? Oh damn, you fooled me" Hayate smirk.

"Before that, Chrono almost lose her temper for me to wasting his time" Yuuno replied "And I read something interesting about cable guidance, it works"

"Only Chrono and you knew about this thought" Yuuno blinked his left eye "Nanoha suspected it ever since I used her attacks against Vita, but she didn't know what trick it was actually"

"So, you want to say that I need to use my own trick?" Hayate crossed her arms "Fine, I'd take that as a challenge"

"Wait, but-" Yuuno gasped "No buts, if I can slice that small building diagonally without damaging the other, you treat me a dinner" Hayate pointed at a small building located between two, which is way bigger.

"Oh, of course" Yuuno deadpanned "With 15 meter sword".

Hayate close her eyes, dashed and spinning herself "Eh?" Yuuno mumbles. Hayate formed the blade mid air while spinning slower than before, and slice the building diagonally when she flew between the two taller buildings.

"Uh, I did it" Hayate feels she want to vomit now, she was spinning to fast before, and Yuuno catches her.

"Okay, a dinner right?" Yuuno said awkwardly "I don't think I knew a good restaurant nearby"

"Oh so sweet, that's our Captain, Yuuno the Nice Guy" Vice mumbles and fisted his hands heroically, Shamal also laughs, Signum and Rein's face are bright red.

"By the way Shamal, what are you doing?" Rein asked "Oh, just some medical checkup on the injured Cadets, then I saw Signum and follows" Shamal replied "They weren't injured hard, but there's too many of them"

"Thanks to Neesan" Vice smirked; Signum coughed, "MY MEISTER JUST DOING WHAT NECCESARY!" Agito frowned at him.

"OH, Of course, since I know her longer than you" Vice frowned back at the little girl "You want to fight huh? Don't underestimate my small body! I'm a damn device myself!" Agito said.

Vice threw her several meter upwards, she changed to her smaller form to fly.

"I don't think I'm weaker PHYSICALLY" Vice deadpanned.

"YOU WANT TO DIE?" Agito drops and reform her human size, and form a big fireball above her head, throw it to Vice, Vice reform his 'biker suit' (The jacket he used when riding Mechs) and barely evades.

He pulls a simple-looking rifle and shoots at Agito's forehead, she dropped and "OW! THAT HURTS!"

"Boom! Headshot" Vice said and smirk "Okay, this time you won! Just looks what happens with your butt" Agito pout. Vice turned and saw his rear literally ON FIRE "OW! MY SEXY A**" He rolling himself and Rein put the fire off with her ice magic, Shamal treat both of them (With LOL face no less).

"Cut that off you two" Signum said and cough, "Please end this lame situation"

That and Vice in his tight suit was damn…too sexy it was sinful.

"Yeeesh…" Vice and Agito replied.

Later, on the Long Arch base.

"Speaking of which" Yuuno mumbles as Hayate got her car "What?" Hayate asked.

Well, his eyes travel between her 'transparent' white long shirt and her maroon long pants.

"No, it just that…I can't see clearly without my glasses or barrier jacket" Yuuno said "But these clothes looks nice on you"

Hayate got a faint blush that may be unnoticeable in such situation, "Oh, of course, since I'm short"

"Irrelevant" Yuuno said, "If else you can look at your own appearance" Hayate though and smile.

And she's refers to tinted shades, cool green jacket and denim pants lend by Vice…**forcibly**, and Yuuno looks so cool with these. Seriously, now she wont doubt Vice's brag as a Playboy on his school days anymore, he knows to pimp.

"Oh, this shade gets in the way of my Vision!" Yuuno mumbles "Put that when we're somewhere bright, on the restaurant maybe"

"I'll bet there will be a ruckus at the exact location" Vice said "He just needs the right polish and Ta-da! OMGYUUNOLOOKSOCOOL or something like that!"

"Oh, now you made me worried" Signum said, seriously fidgeting now.

"What? Wanna follow them? We can use my bike" Vice asked.

"Maybe…"

"But you need some……camouflage" Shamal said and shown many clothes.

"Now I'm worried about where the heck you keep these?" Signum ask, while Shamal and Vice pointed thumbs each other "I'm not going"

Vice clucked, and Shamal patted him "What are you disappointed with?" Signum sweatdropped "Speaking of which…where is Vita?"

Infinity Library.

Chrono, Vita, Arf and Zafira.

"Why should I join?" Zafira sweatdropped, "Because it needs four people and Yuuno wasn't there" Arf smirked and the shuffled the cards.

"Where the hell is that Ferret anyway?" Chrono took the card.

"Dunno, he was so hurry he left his glasses" Arf said and point the said instrument.

"Okay, Lemme begin!" Vita said "Oh, first draw was good"

"Before that, lemme contact someone" Zafira said "In case someone worried"

Back to Long Arch…

"OH She's with Zafira!" Signum said "He tried to contact Hayate, but she block the communication, even telepathy"

"Whew, no wonder everyone calls her Tanuki (Racoon), she always took a step ahead" Shamal laughs.

"Umm" Vice sweatdropped "I don't really close with her, but…this wasn't right"

"Yeah, me too…" Shamal said "Hayate never been so hyperactive except…" Signum mumbles.

She and Shamal flinched "She had so many problem she cannot hold longer than this" Rein said, joined the conversation, "And will spill it to the person she feels fit, usually it's either Signum or Shamal right? Sometimes Vita, Me, Zaffy, or Agito as well"

"ALL OF IT" Signum slapped the table "It'll take at least three hour! HECK! Why don't I realized it earlier"

"Then its fine" Shamal sighed "Maybe for now, Yuuno is the most fitting person"

…

Seriously, that freaking sun should be teleported away, too bright!

Oh, it has been morning already. Yuuno feels so tired, wet, and his head…

"OW! DAMMIT! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" He cursed, c'mon, gear up my brain! He thought.

Last night…in the bar…with…Hayate…

Yuuno gasped and turn his head right, it was Hayate. Yuuno can't think clear and jump on reflex, only for him to crash onto drawers.

"OH! WAIT!" Yuuno mumbles and scratched his head, gear up, FINALLY!

He's having a dinner, a simple dinner actually…then…a bar, some alcohol…"Hmm, Alcohol huh"

Hayate was so talkative about something…something that related to both of them…Nanoha…Fate…"What it is? OH!" She was talked about how incompetent both of them during their childhood, with Hayate improved herself in Military and Yuuno in the Library, within 10 years; they talk about authority, yeah!

Yuuno particularly quite smashed after two or three glasses, he's just that weak. Hayate has high-tolerance however, and while still ranting about her control or something, she still continues to drink.

"And how the hell we coming back? And where are we?" Yuuno mumbles, ash his device slipped out from that jacket lend to him "This is Yagami household" _Aegis_ said.

Oh, Yuuno was using _Aegis_ to locate her house's coordinate and teleport everything, including HER CAR.

"SO THAT IS!" Yuuno said, face palm and sat on the edge. And for a good reason, Hayate is pulled his sleeve hard.

"Umm…Hayate…I think it's already morning" Yuuno looked on the Alarm clock "CRAP! SEVEN ALREADY?"

"Five minutes more Vita…" Hayate pulled him harder "Uh, oh, and she mistaken me for her usual bedmate" Yuuno paled.

"HEY Hayate, I think…" Vita opens the door, and her eyes open wide.

"I CAN EXPLAIN!" Yuuno said instantly.

Shamal and Zafira rushed in, TOO LATE.

"Oh, my God" Shamal grins, "Wait, what?" Zafira surprised, "Ahem, my bad" Signum cough, Vita stiffened as statue and didn't say anything.

"Excuse us" three of them carries stiffened Vita "UH! NO! HELP ME!" Yuuno cried.

"Didn't see anything" Shamal said "Didn't hear anything" Zafira nodded "Nothing happens" they unison.

"Hayate…Scrya…Scrya…Hayate…Scrya and Hayate…bed…together…all night…bed…" Vita mumbles, eyes still wide.

"And before you accused something, nothing happened, really" Yuuno said, while holding his head "OH! MY HEAD!"

TOO LATE, Vita was frozen, the wall demanded brighter paint now.

"Okay, then how" Signum asked, with tone of disbelief of course.

Yuuno tell them what happened shortly after the dinner.

And of course, Hayate can drive while drunk.

"Fifty bucks he's using Teleport again" Shamal said "Good guess, thanks to _Aegis_, I got the proper Coordinate, but too weak and fell down, on the Brigadier general's room. You can believe me, or not"

"A-a-a-a…" Vita recomposed herself "Wait, so that's why the door isn't locked" Vita sighed.

"Thank you for believing me" Yuuno glad they're rather…trusting.

"It's not like you'll take advantage anyway, I know you, and even in drunk state…you're still a gentleman" Shamal patted him on his back.

He glad being a 'Nice guy', after how Chrono mocks him about that FOR TEN YEARS. He won't end being a blood pasta or human sashimi on these Knight's hands.

"Except if YOU waking out naked, I wont believe" Vita said too.

"Wait, so if Hayate waking up naked it's fine?" Yuuno sweatdropped.

Vita, Shamal, and Zafira pointed at the door that slowly opens.

Hayate, holding on the wall, drenched with sweat, loosening bra…ah, of course its fine but…

"WHAT?" Yuuno raised eyebrows.

"Why, last night was…fun, right?" Hayate said to them with…rather sensual tone.

"Excuse me?" Yuuno said deadpanned tone, of course covering his eyes too, and blush faintly.

"Yeah, both conversation on the restaurant and the bar" Hayate sheepishly smirk; while somewhat _fix_ her styles _a bit_.

"Hayate, have a mercy on him" Zafira said "Those kind of joke was _too lethal_"

Yuuno popped veins and mentally shoot something to Zafira "WHAT?" he barked, literally, since he's in wolf form now. "Okay, I lose, forgive me" Zafira said, Yuuno snapped his finger and smiles proudly.

"I'll forgive you" Vita slap his thigh, ".ONCE" Vita said, emphasized, however half kidding.

"I wonder if your two wives will angry for this" Hayate chuckles.

Usually, Yuuno will blush and ranting in denial, which of course his denial was right. But he smiles instead and gently denying it, "I'm single, honest"

Vita crossed her arms, Shamal slip her hands to pockets, Zafira crouched, three of them genuinely smiles. "So, our division is waiting, Professor, or should I say Captain?" Vita ask.

"Whatever you feel fit"

"Scrya then"

"Where is Signum? Reinforce and Agito?" Hayate asked.

…

Signum knocked at Vice's room, accompanied by Agito.

"No answer" Agito mumbles "I surely remember

Vice and Laguna's room, Vice is snoring. Rein was sleeping while hugging his cheek, comfortably. Laguna was kneeling, and laying her head on his arms. And Alto, she practically sleeping above him.

Signum wasn't amused, and Agito…well…

"YOU DAMN PERVERT!" Agito cried.

* * *

Well, I wouldn't say anything too much on this occasion. Just, WOOOOOOHOOO!

This series was **lighthearted fic** in mind, so, not expected any **high-quality WHAM** soon, this fic is a romance comedy with touch of WAFF-y Family and Friendship after all…Wait, WHAT? Yeah, **made of Pure Sugar**, **zero saccharine**, just be ready to see some dentist later.

And yes, the pairing is Yuuno x Hayate (Main focus), Vice x Harem effect (Serious + Running Gag), and Fate x Nanoha on the background (since they're already "official", sigh ^^) Arf x Zafira (AHOY!)

There maybe Caro x Erio x Lutecia (100% sugar), Subaru x Teana duo (Low Fat), or Chrono x Amy (balanced Isotonic & Vitamin). For Vivio, maybe later, since the Vivid Canon still growing!

TvTropes made my day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3: WAFF**

Remember the statement that this story will be pure sugar? **I LIED**. Sorry, there's no such thing as pure sugar in nanohaverse (even Vivid has a fraction dose of pepper and garlic, honest).

Beware of **Non-Indicative Title**, unhealty dose of pepper ahead.

as usual; inspired TV TROPES.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except loads and loads of OCs

A/N: Starting now there will be few changes in the dialogue type

Italics means thought or telepathy

'…' indicates spell name or terms

[…] indicates device speak and [-…-] means spell name or terms.

Objective comments and critics expected! Enjoy and Reviews!

* * *

The greens drop their staffs in awe, the sheer terror from them are way too overwhelming. 240 magical bolts, of different color and properties, AT FULL CAPACITY, this is gonna suck, they thought.

"_How was there, Yuuno-kun?_"

"_Well, a bit of num…can't hold longer. And…enforcer Lanster?_"

"_Fine so far, ready to go_"

"_READY?_ SHOOT!"

Cue massive explosion, and dustcloud covered almost a quarter mile area…Hayate, Rein, and Agito as always watched from the edge of training field

"Estimated Casualties: 70%" Rein reported, ".EVAR" Agito harshly added.

"Oh, come on, that's not even their strongest attack" Hayate pouted.

"Ne, Hayate-chan…I told you throwing 3 S-class attacks at them are too much…" Nanoha appeared on screen and sweatdropped.

"But the rest is survived the attack" Teana also appears "That's very impressive feat of itself, especially that half of them are still C ranks"

Some monitoring drones spread across the damaged landscape, the dust has been disappeared, shown that few mages joined their defense spell together, creating a barrier with multiple level of protections

"PRETTY IMPRESSIVE indeed" Nanoha nodded, "and now, I want to see them using their most powerful offensive spell"

"Then, a lightly armed corvette-class warship" Yuuno smirk, "a warship already?" Rein gasped.

"What would you expect?" Agito snorted "They prove their usefulness via superior firepower than anything"

"No, but close on that…focused firepower" Yuuno shakes his head, and behind Yuuno, Nanoha, and Teana, a warship formed.

300-metre length, four main batteries, and dozens of CIWS, that's DEFINITELLY NOT A CORVETTE.

"I SAID CORVETTE, REIN" Yuuno facepalmed "NOT A FREAKING FRIGATE"

"We can handle it, captain!"

"Uh, are you sure?"

"Mark 38, coordinate 300, aim for the bridge, B-type fusion attack!"

"YES!"

Teana and Nanoha notices that something goes wrong, as the mana gathers around the area, and stiffens.

"[-Load Cartridge-]"

"Could it be?" Teana sweatdropped.

"IT MUST BE-" Nanoha cried.

"[Initiation Level 3 Defensive measure: -STAR BURST-]"

Multiple blasts delivered from a section of the training grounds, delivering straight to the target. For few strike the shield managed to hold, but repeated burst made the attack went through and the ship VAPORIZED.

"Now that's lotta firepower" Agito laughed off her butt, Teana, Nanoha, and ESPECIALLY Rein almost lose their jaw.

"W-WITH THEIR MANA AND EVEN WITH USAGE OF CARTRIDGE…IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO CAST REPEATED 'DIVINE BUSTER'!" Teana mumbles, "No…it's not my divine buster…" Nanoha shakes her head, "That's short burst version akin to Subaru-chan's, but with such rapidity…"

"Raising Heart?"

"[Spell Type: Bombardment-Burst Cannon, Power: B, Range: A, Complexity: AA, Firing Speed: AA, Charge Speed: C. Spell name: -Star Burst-, Description: Gather and condenses residual Mana left in the field, firing five short burst of energy. Similar spell: … - Starlight Breaker- and –Divine Buster-]"

"WHAT THE-"

Block B training field.

"_That's certainly a big firework, right Neesan?_" Vice went pale, and his squad of 'Stahlpanzer' went stiff too.

"_Their unitary attack has been completed huh?_" Signum contacted "_Mini 'Starlight Breaker' as they would say_"

"Well, mini compared to the actual spell only"

"How can they manage it anyway?" Nanoha asked as soon as everyone gathered "It's more like 'Starlight Breaker' but with 'Divine Buster' power and speed"

"Even with Intelligent device, it's very hard to gather such amount of Mana that quickly" Teana added, amused "Requires complex control and high initial Mana charge…"

"That's assumes the mage doing both" Hayate replied "Actually, it's 3 man teamwork"

"3 man teamwork?"

"Well, let's look for example with Teana and Caro, an attacker and a supporter. When you need more powerful or sophisticated attack, you will need a boost spell right?" Yuuno sat down.

"Of course" the pig-tailed enforcer replied, recalling her days on Riot Force 6.

"In this case, only one mage converges and condenses the Mana, and forming a 'Mana Sphere', essentially a sphere with very high concentration of Magical power. Another two will channel them and instantly cast either a powerful beam or burst of energy"

"WOW!"

"It's still imperfect, isn't it?" Yuuno changed the attention to his pupils, they blush.

"W-well there are 10 Minute of Angle deviations in each burst…"

"That would be equal 10.4 inch each 100 yard…"

"And 104 freaking inch in 1000 yard, 1040 inch in 10000 yard" Agito added with extra snarkiness as bonus "And you call yourself planetary defense mage?"

"Planetary defense huh, WAIT WHAT?" Nanoha and Teana ask synchronously.

"Well, that's just a whole stupid idea of Chrono" Yuuno replied sheepishly, "PROBABLY, IN 5 OR 10 YEARS. There's no way 50 mage can protect whole Planet, but if each one of them has Nanoha's capability, I'd bet it"

"Did Yuuno-kun teach all of you?" Nanoha curiously ask them, with goddamned melting smile. A random grunts just unlucky enough to be pushed and thus instantly replied "NNNNNNN-NO! WE'RE CREATING THEM TOGETHER, BUT INSTRUCTOR YUUNO GAVE US MOST OF THE NECESSARY DATABASE AND TRAINING HINTS"

"OH! That's wonderful" Nanoha pat him, oh this is heaven, he thought.

"By the way, Captain Takamachi! Is-is that right that you use tin can as a training object" another grunt asked, she gasped and blush.

"MOU! YUUNO-KUN! DID YOU TELL THEM?" She angrily asks.

"They lacked self-motivation, I'm truly sorry!" Yuuno replied hastily in defense, when there's a way to invoke shooting mage's spirit, mention 'Nanoha' or 'Takamachi' will solve the problem. "I seriously understand about it" Teana gave thumbs and smirk at the new meats.

"Y-yeas, it's true, and it's a long time ago…" Nanoha blush again, "It was when I still learned most of the basic, to improve shooting control"

"So" Yuuno stomped and drop big pile of cans from his jacket again, Hayate and Agito rofl-ing uncontrollably "Time for the basic training, and this time Instructor Takamachi will watch after you"

"_No kidding_" Yuuno beamed to his pupil "_NOOOOH!_" they scream uniformly in their minds.

"GRAF EISEN"

"[-Schwalbe Fliegen-]"

"AEGIS!"

"[-Variable Missile-]"

SMASH! The dust disappeared, Yuuno and Vita both unleashes their device.

"Okay, that one was draw, let's get to the real thing" Vita unleashes 'Rakketten Form'

"WHY YES OF COURSE" Yuuno unleashes his thickest battle jacket and 'Spin Knuckle' too.

"Divine"

"Huh?" Yuuno and Vita rolled their heads.

"[-Divine Buster-]"

"BASTAAAAAAHHH!"

Yuuno and Vita was thrown so hard they're disappeared in the horizon.

"Now, let's get to the work shall we?" Nanoha smiles again, but entire Q-Rad members was faint while stand still…"Err…Nanoha, maybe that's too much" Hayate pat her.

…

STOMP! Vita and Yuuno dropped on Training Ground section B.

"Oi, Vita…PWNED already?" Signum mocks her and smirk.

Vita shakes her head and wipe the hell of her dirtied face "Takamachi is the one PWND us"

"Wait, so you get blasted by…wait" Signum went pale; "Long story" Vita cut the hell out of her.

"Oi, cap'n" Vice poked Yuuno with his huge-ass rifle, he didn't respond "OH! HE'S FAINTING!"

"WAIT, WHAT? SHAMAL!"

"I'm COOMING!"

"So what?"

"Well, more like sleeping than fainting" Shamal sighed and laughs, "Definitely lack of rest time"

"_Damn nutshell…I can't believe you_" Vita looked at the blonde instructor, which for some reason SHRINK! "WUT?"

"I've heard from Nanoha that Yuuno mastering transformation magic, probably some kind of automatic mechanism to conserve energy" Shamal said, not surprised.

"But from what I heard, and so his medical records, it's should be a FERRET instead of a kid" Signum mumbles.

"Except now he has one million 'Linker Core' Mana output, and thus higher regeneration, that's definitely not a small number. So, why not switch to more mundane form?" Shamal sorting her medical equipment in the box again, and close it "Put a humid cloth on his eyes while let him sleep comfortably for few time would be a great help…"

And Vita did it already; let his head rest on her lap.

"Pffttt, didn't see that coming" Shamal and Signum mutters in surprise and hold their laugh, "W-what? I'm just too lazy to bring him to HQ!" Vita barked and blushes "And I still need him as a punching bag!"

"_Yeah Right, or a hugging Pillow_"

Section A:

"Maybe I did it too harsh" Nanoha seriously depressed, Yuuno and Vita didn't coming back yet.

"Not really" Teana shakes her head "You set the attack on a big yield and very low intensity, There's no way that level of power will SCRATCH their jacket, is that right, Raising Heart?"

"[Yes]" the red orbs replied "[According to my calculation, the worst risk would be 5% jacket damage and slight anger]"

"_That really doesn't help_" Teana popped veins, sometimes Device put everything too straight.

"[_Sorry_]"

"_Nanoha_" a familiar voice echoed on Nanoha's mind, it was Vita "_OH! THANK GOD, VITA-CHAN! DO YOU ALRIGHT? AND HOW ABOUT YUUNO-KUN?_"

"_We're fine, but looks like Scrya is too tired, and sleeping right now_"

"_Sleeping, huh?_"

"_Well, Shamal said it wouldn't be that long, probably half an hour_"

"_OH, I'm very sorry_" Nanoha sighed "_No, this isn't because your attack, but I think you should took care of the greens for now_"

"_Leave it to me!_"

"Looks like Instructor Scrya have few problems, so I hope I can guide you well to…"

"Nanoha-san…" Teana pointed to the greens, they took about 400 meter distance, and combines entire defense spell on their disposal, creates something akin to a fortress of light…

"WE'RE READY INSTRUCTOR!"

"Wait, what was that again?" Nanoha lose her jaw.

"They want to try your 'Divine Buster'" Hayate laughs, and Raising Heart already forming Buster mode "[50% power output, on your mark]"

"HEY! NO ONE LISTEN TO ME?" Nanoha went upset.

"They're expected to withstand a warship, why not your basic attack spell? Don't underestimate OUR pupils!" Hayate pouted.

"Well, then there's no other way… Maximum power, Load Cartridge"

"[-Leave no prisoner-]" Raising Heart replied "[I mean, -Limiter number 12 Released-]".

"I want to try that spell too" Nanoha nodded.

"[Confirmed, simulating the data…ready, -Star Burst-]"

"Now that's gonna hurt" Agito and Rein deadpanned, the Grunts REALLY screwed…

"FFFFF-"

…

Yuuno feels his headache was gone, feels so warm and comfortable…

WAIT!

Yuuno gasped and founded himself looking at a red-haired little girl, who's peacefully sleeping. And that warm and comfort provided by said girl's lap…oh, is this sweet dream or a nightmare?

"_Vi-vita?_"

Looking aside, it was a blonde haired girl with green and red eyes…

"V-vivio? What are you doing here?" he whisper, Vivio pointed backward, it was FATE.

OH, this is great…

"_Well, I don't really know you prefers young-looking girl. I know she's older than she looks but…_" Fate teasingly beamed to him.

"_N-NO_" He cried "_I seriously wonder what the heck is going on!_"

And Vita starts to open her eyes…"S-s-s-scrya? WHAT ARE YOU…"

Yuuno landed face first few meters from there, good thing he landed on bushes but…

"OH! WAIT!" Vita rushed and pull him "I…well, my bad! Really!"

"Ah, it's nothing, just what the heck happened here?" Yuuno scratched his head, just as confused as Vita.

"I think both of you lovey-dovey on each other" Fate laughs, "NOH!" Vita and Yuuno barked.

And Vita told them EVERYTHING.

"So, in other words, I'm passed out from exhaustion?" Yuuno pointed himself, Vita nodded.

"I'm not surprised however" Fate mumbles "You work 16-hour a day, half of it involving physical activity, and more on certain situation, that's very bad for your condition"

"For some reason, after let you rest on the bench, I fell asleep too" Vita pout "Damn, Signum and Shamal for leaving me like this"

"_Pretty much a lie_" Two familiar voices echoing on Vita's head, she gasped and looking around, but no one else.

"Uh, well…thanks then, anyway, my battalion shouldn't be alright now! I should go back, quickly" Yuuno undo his transformation and run as fast as he can, Vivio and Fate look at Vita with blank expression "W-what?" she nervously ask.

Funny thing that what Yuuno found in Block A training is a FREAKING MEADOW AND FLOWER FIELD, everyone sleep peacefully there, including Nanoha who's rest under a tree.

"_Wait, why everyone's sleeping?_"

"Finally you awake huh?" someone whispers with horrible tone, it was Hayate.

"Uh, you scared me, why everyone's sleeping?"

"Well" Hayate pointed at the virtual building complex, now nothing more than mountains of concretes as if there's a war already, and there are about 30 craters…

"…I won't ask" Yuuno was forced to smile, already knew what happened.

"But would you believe me that they DEFLECT Divine Buster Extension REPEATEDLY?"

"…No"

"No fun" Hayate Pouted "They already deflect three missile volleys, each are S-class"

"That's the point" Yuuno deadpanned "Missile Volley is a single stroke attack (hit or miss); Divine Buster and offspring are CONTINUOUS attack"

"But…if it's just one or two, with specific delay, I DO believe they can deflect it…Divine Buster isn't a Barrier Piercing Spell after all"

"So you said it's not an effective spell?"

"Against defense mage? Nah! Even I, Vita or Signum could escape unscratched when careful enough. They too, may survive when they support each other with combined barrier. Then again, Nanoha wasn't well known by sheer firepower alone, her firing precision and coordination skill are **terrific**…all bets are doubtful"

Hayate laughed at that, and then mocked her anger about implication that he insulted her skill (MOAR firepower, less skill and precision). Being gentleman as always, Yuuno of course flustered and feeling guilty.

From certain distance, Signum, Shamal, Agito, and Rein sticking out their head -humorously form a totem pole-.

"Okay, let me get this straight…WHAT'S SO SPECIAL WITH THIS YUUNO GUY?" Agito mumbles, annoyed.

"Mou, don't insult him, Agito!" Rein barked "Even if he's only A+ in rank and offensively weaker than even us, He IS a Captain"

"Both of you quiet" Signum popped vein "This has nothing to do with power level of such"

"…speaking of power level…" Shamal mumbles "I notice there's a significant change in his power distribution"

"Significant…change?" Agito and Rein mumbles.

"Yes…" Shamal nodded seriously "As you know, of any mage we know…Yuuno has defense parameter beyond normal reach and very ordinary offensive capability right"

"Yes, wait…then how he able to cast S-class bombardment spell? Even with cartridge support, that is VIRTUALLY impossible" Agito asked.

"Actually, the reason is placed on his instrument, 'AEGIS'" Shamal mumbles "Aegis handles all the spell creation, spell properties, power boost and slave control while Yuuno act as power control, power supply and main control"

"In short, Yuuno wouldn't even capable to cast AA-ranked spell without Aegis, save S-ranked spell"

"Wait, you said not only Aegis handles half the spell control and enabled him to cast more powerful spell, but also capable to change Yuuno's spell properties between impact, armor piercing, and Exlosive? Jack-of-all trades?" Agito mutters again, surprisingly talkative about 'unimportant person'.

"Yes…due to the 'Aegis' nature as Belkan/ Mid-Childan hybrid nature, he practically own all the traits of 'Intelligent Device' AI, 'Armed Device' Transform capability, and 'Boost Device' support system. But none of them is perfect as specialized device" Shamal concluded "Back to his power level…"

"OH MY GOD! **SCRYA!**"

Vita's scream turned everyone's awake, Signum, Shamal and both humanoid devices responded quickly.

…

"You said…Spin Knuckle EXPLODE?" Shari went pale as soon as Shamal informed her.

"Yes…due to the core damage" Shamal said, in a bitter tone "As if the core cracking from the inside, nobody notices, not even Yuuno, or Aegis!"

"Yes…I've checked the backup data and there are practically no anomalies in either device…at least from 'Aegis', since 'Spin Knuckle's core is annihilated so there's no information could be salvaged from it besides hollow assembly. And how about Yuuno's condition?" Shari asked again

"Not good, there's massive rupture on his muscles, probably bone fracture as well. Even I cannot do anything better than standard medical procedure" the medic sighed, "Nanoha, Fate, and Vivio almost dead standing. Vita-chan and Hayate-chan just SLIGHTLY less shocked. But Vita was traumatized, blaming herself for this"

"Gomennasai! I'm late!"

Mary, another device meister quickly rushing onto the dim laboratory, there was only three of them per Shamal request.

"As both of you gathered here, I want to talk about something important" Shamal said, and handled them several folder, labeled 'Top Secret: Medical records of 13th Division'.

"This is…Professor's medical record?"

"12 reports, each indicated his condition, mentally and physically"

After examining the data sheets, Shari finally raises her hands "What do you mean? HIS LINKER CORE CHANGED?"

Mary and Shamal nodded, and then Shamal pointed "His defensive capability significantly reduced…while his offensive capability is outstandingly increased. This achievement only capable to be earned by Linker core alteration…I believe his sudden fatigue in recent weeks is related to this"

"But…but Linker core couldn't be changing like that…and within a year? On an adult male?" Mary mumbles "Except…forcibly…by the way"

"THAT is…" Shamal emphasized "As far as I know, Yuuno don't even realized about this, since I'm the only one know about this until now"

"But why us?"

"This is…just my assumption" Shamal mumbles "But…'Aegis' know the truth. And For now, I want to make sure before reports anything to Hayate. In case of my assumption wrong, I'll report about this anyway, it's beyond my capacities"

Mary and Shari nodded "Let's retrieve the device as soon as possible"

Mid Childan Military Hospital, 3rd Emergency Room.

"Oh my god…OH MY GOD! WHAT HAVE I DONE?" Vita was fidgeting and somewhat holding her tears. Hayate is hugging her, to make her ease. Nanoha and Fate's expression was dim, not knowing what to do, and Vivio's stare was…BLANK.

"Vivio…"

Exactly ten minutes after that, Scientist Trio arrived there.

"Hi!" Mary said "I'm sorry to interrupt but…"

Shamal whispering something to Hayate' the Brigadier General's eyes widened, "Are you sure?"

"No, I was only assumption" Shamal sighed "Just…well, my instinct"

"Okay…but…" Hayate looked at her knight, whose still sobbing and muttering.

"Go…ahead!" Vita said, her voice sounded like she choked of pudding "I…It's probably helpful! And…and I want to make sure…he'll…HE'LL PAY FOR THIS! UWAAA!"

And for the FIRST TIME AFTER SHE BECAME FREE BEINGS, Vita is crying for anyone than Hayate.

"…He'll be fine! I promise!" and by that moment, Hayate and the scientist trio rushed again to the lab.

"Where is that shield again?"

"Sealed in our HQ, actually" Hayate said "Signum, Vice, And Alto is guarding it along with Agito and Rein"

"Sealed"

"Lost Logia standard" Hayate said "Just in case…_Signum-san!_" Hayate telepathically contacts her other knight.

"_Yes, I'm here!_"

"_Tell Vice-kun and Alto-chan to bring Aegis with the storage using_ '_Stahlpanzer' to the device development section!_"

"_Alright!_" Signum nodded mentally "Vice, Alto, bring your 'Stahlpanzer' here!"

"Yes, Maam!"

"What the hell happened?" Agito grumbles "As if that little…thing is a 'Lost Logia'"

"Not all 'Lost Logia' are godlike, Agito-chan" Rein facepalmed.

…

"All the unknown data fragments have been uploaded to the mainframe, now we'll try to reconstruct them using standard assembly tool" Mary mumbles while typing the commands "Bingo!"

"…What…the…HECK!" Hayate grumbles "I…I'm not an expert with device programming but this is…INSANE! The Spell list…"

"Yes…" Shari said determined "All the spell and abilities of three aces are programmed…ONTO 'AEGIS'. Normally, a device would only contain spell that is preprogrammed by technician and its owner right? I'm NEVER putting Starlight Breaker or Zanbar Sword on the list, honest!"

"_A Device too powerful only put the user onto huge strain, devices constructed to regulate one's power, not leeching on them_" that was the VERY FIRST lesson Nanoha learned after almost-dead experience years ago.

"Speaking of which…" Mary mumbles "as Shari-san is going for long distance mission, and I'm never maintaining 'Aegis'…who's handling its maintenance?"

"Device Meister from the 2nd Administrated World, along with the Q-RAD devices" Hayate said "Occasionally, Yuuno's handling it by himself, but never went beyond standard procedure"

"This has gone beyond Yuuno's problem however!" Hayate left the room "Both of you retrieve all the devices and 'Stahlpanzer' unit from our division, and I need Technician Laguna Granscenic's Assistance"

"ROGER!"

That day, every single device produced by 2nd World (hundreds of them) and 'Stahlpanzer' mech are confiscated for further research. Laguna Granscenic helped with the Investigation, and made things much easier.

Practically, the same data implanted on every devices, and deeper research involving hacking these devices' system showing something beyond their intended purpose…

That all of them are rigged so that the user would turn…into an Ace-clone, including of them is YUUNO. Had the device fail and damaging the user, it'll self-destruct to prevent evidence. If the data has to be believed, Yuuno has been turned into a mashup between Nanoha and Subaru, but deemed fail.

However, instead of 'Aegis' went broke; it's the 'Spin knuckle', which at the time being a 'slave' device. Had the Aegis destroyed, it'll only shutdown and reformats itself and no harm done to Yuuno himself, but 'Spin Knuckle' has no AI and virulent data whose task is to attack the device's system, damaged the core directly and caused chain reaction.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" Hayate cried outrageously "VIRUS, BUG, AND WORM? HOW THE HECK CAN I MISS IT!"

"So did I" Laguna sobbed, and she thought she's one of the experts about this mechs…

"Everyone is caught of guard" Signum said, trying to keep her cool despite the madness "Nobody would SUSPECT people from inside…especially at times like this"

"I suggest we keep this as a secret for a while" Hayate sighed "That DOESN'T mean we'll stop from investigating this case!"

Everyone nodded, this mess just like a chain reaction, and the climax still left unpredictable.

* * *

Okay, well…there's your WAFF, **Wrath And Furious Feeling** (Pun intended). I'm very sorry, I don't mean to deceive you or anything (there's spoiler right in the header too), and for the time being, Yuuno would be sent to 'background' and someone will took after his mantle, for a Spoiler; he will SURVIVE, just see next chapter and you'll see.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4: Message**

Quick update, quick update. Okay, just in case, for those who feel trolled, I'm truly sorry. For the time being, everything will be circled around…well, read yourself.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except loads and loads of OCs

* * *

One hour ago, Device development section.

"Any good news?" Laguna asked politely to both seniors.

"Well…we managed to find the best way to destroy these malicious data and reformat all of the system safely" Mariel smiled; the oldest meister had to keep everyone's mood positive, the have a case to solve.

"WOW!"

"By the way, Shario-san, should you rest already? You've been awake for three days right?" Laguna gasped, looking at Shari, her eyes were dim and her face is pale.

"…Okay then" Shari replied with a forced smile, _that ain't a good thing_, Mariel and Laguna nodded at that.

Virtual Battlefield Simulator, current time.

"Revolver Shoot!" First decoy explode "Revolver Shoot!" And the Second "REVOLVER SHOOT"

And the third target, Shario dropped on her knees, panting. The knuckle on her right hand continuously spin and smoking.

"There's nothing wrong with this…NOTHING COULD POSSIBLY WRONG WITH THIS! THE STATISTIC…THE PERFORMANCE…THE DURABILITY…"

She slammed the floor and broke a tile, the simulation area turned off, cue the rain, and tears flowing from the corner of her eyes.

"How could my creation injure its owner like this…?"

Shari slumped on a chair inside virtual building, looking at the damaged window. Her uniform is drenched, her eyes is red.

All the stress now had gone, however she felt empty and a question popped on her head:

"Why the heck I'm so angry?"

True, Shari gave Yuuno the knuckle, she and her temporary partner Douglas built it from unused spare parts of 'Revolver Knuckle' owned by Subaru and Ginga. She put her faith in both the device and the user, and the fact that the device explode, and taking the user with it…just cruel and ironic.

Glad thing, it's been a week since the accident. Yuuno hasn't regain consciousness yet, although his condition is relative stable. Horrific injuries he suffered began to heal. For normal mage it would took two or three months, for those who learned healing magic, if Shamal has to be believed, could subconsciously heal themselves with less than a month, that made everyone relieved.

But still, the case had been solved yet. Who's responsible for the tragedy? Nobody knows, not even Hayate, which is PISSED.

If the plan is working smoothly, soon Hayate will have to visit Baikal Corporation, where entire devices of the new division are produced.

And here Shari is, her Right hand is wearing 'Spin Knuckle' (the one Yuuno owned) and doing a shooting game using A-ranked magic, can't focus her mind, unable to sleep.

"DIVINE"

Shari blinked.

"BUSTAAAAH!"

And a 10 feet wide hole formed just several step from her chair…

"WHAT THE HECK!"

It was Subaru, her right arm wears 'Revolver Knuckle' and her left arm wears 'Sword Breaker', and on her feet is Mach Caliber AX.

"Long time no see…Shari-san" Subaru said, smiling.

"You-you almost killed me you know?" Shari barked "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I saw it" Subaru mumbles "Using 'Revolver Shoot' repeatedly like that just…awesome"

"Huh? I'm a B-ranked Enforcer; of course I can do it…with Cartridge support of course" Shari gives her a cat-smile and pointed at the dozens of spent cartridge.

"No, I'm serious, Shari-san" Subaru's expression mellowed, much to Shario's chagrin.

"I just…don't know anymore" Shari mumbles and slumped on the chair, again "Device was built to protect their master, right?"

Not hurting them in process.

"[Of course]" Mach Caliber replied instantly, making Subaru frown "Gee, 'Mach Caliber', you're not even greet her and yet you replied such sensitive question"

"[I'm sorry]"

"I've heard about the accident from Teana, that's why I'm quickly went here as soon as my mission completed" Subaru crouch "It's not your fault"

"No…It is"

"Hey…" Mach Calibur disappeared, so did Sword Breaker, there's only Subaru's Barrier Jacket and Revolver Knuckle "If you could destroy my barrier with it, I'll treat you"

"No, you can't-"

"JUST DO IT DAMMIT!" Subaru barked in rage, while her knuckle started to spin. Shari counters her in reflex and cast the (no-longer) signature tech to the owner, and the rooms blown of, full of smoke.

"Su-SUBARU!"

Behind the smoke, Shari clearly saw Subaru's standing firmly. Her armored palm aimed at Shari, casting a barrier.

"Captain Scrya told me earlier…during a Mission –after I punched him in the face-"

"_StarS uniform gave me confidence to accomplish my duty, and this knuckle trusted to me by Nanoha will protect me no matter what_"

"Until the end, he believes in you" Subaru sheered her, making Shari lost her composure and cry for a while, then regain her stance.

Three cartridges spent, Shari's knuckle spinning rapidly, Subaru had a BAD feeling about this. Three Cartridges = 1.8 million mana, and that's not going to be pretty…

"DIVINE"

"OH SHI-"

"BUSTEEEEEEEEEEER!"

BLAM!

"HOOOOLY CRAP!" Subaru shout in rejoice and drilling through the virtual concrete, carrying unconscious Shari on her arm "You made it Shari-huh?"

"Just what stupid things are you doing there?" Teana smiled at her, Subaru replied her cheerfully "Trust me its stupidly awesome!"

* * *

Later that day, Nakajima's usual training place, that is abandoned harbor in the edge of the city…

"WAHA~!"

SLAM!

Heidi shrunk back to her original size as Vivio destroyed yet another wall above her head.

"That's an amazing spirit you have" She grabbed the hand Vivio offered and smiles.

"I just can't mourn all the time right?" Vivio winked at her "Yuuno-papa would angry at me, but ESPECIALLY Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama"

"Really?"

"Mada-mada, Vivio! Can't you stop breaking this place?" Nouve mumbles as she arrived with Wendi and Subaru.

"Eh, and I thought that's the reason they're train here, so that we could go all out?" Subaru asked cheerfully.

"Then we should go to Carnaji instead!" Nouve pout at her older sister.

"No, I'm going off the world in three days" Subaru shakes her head "It's has been a long time since another mission with old friends"

"BUH" Nouve puffed her cheek "Anyway, how about Your Papa?"

"He, for one, able to communicate mentally"

"REALLY?"

"Yes but…not all the time, today we're at loss, however after heard his last message, I began to remember again"

"_You're not alone, Vivio_"

"I've learned from him that Nanoha-mama faced similar hardship during her childhood, her father was injured heavily and her mother had to take care of him, while mama's brother and sister had to fill the job he left. During that time, Nanoha-mama only struck between her school and empty home"

"From the beginning, he said even if he's not there, nothing would change. Of course I refused to believe it and told him there's so much difference, now I have a complete family, well, extra-large family actually"

"When he's awakened we should kick his lazy butt" Nouve and Subaru deadpanned.

* * *

Signum couldn't be sleep, she want to, just cannot.

And thus, she remains awake.

Visit to Baikal Corporation is two days ahead, she still powerless. Nobody to blame (except F***ING Cypha) and she had to regains her strength by herself.

So she had to sneak onto the training gym each night and cutting three hours of usual sleeping time.

And facing several training dummies in the shape of Fate and her… AND FAIL SPECTACULARLY.

"Shoot…"

Considering her current strength, it was miracle for her to keep with them for, at the least, fifteen minutes continuous spar.

Even though each digital clones only posses 10% of the original's strength, Signum only managed to defeat half of them for the first three round.

"I can do it…Round 4, BEGIN! 'Levantine'!"

"[Jawohl]"

Began another round as the spent cartridge thrown from the magical sword, Signum put the first attack advantage to dispatch one Fate-clone with her burning blade. However the rest tried to ambush her. For the first minute, everything still going smoothly, she's able to parry their attack easily.

Signum stepped backward as one of Fate-clone swing her large sword, and prepared a counter move.

"[-Explosion-]"

However, as power from the cartridge surge through her vein again, she felt massive pain and for a moment it self like someone crushed her internal organ, she coughed blood. However it's too late to stop the clones, until that thing comes.

12 foot blue mech slaughtering the rest of copies with a Chainsaw blade, EASILY. OF ALL PEOPLE, WHY SHOULD THE SNIPER…

"[Round four forfeited, all the necessary data had been copied and records are cleared…time to rest, Signum nee-san]"

"Vice…ku…"

Signum swear she heard a stone cold winning exclamation from Vice; someone who's totally unexpected in and out. Then again, Vice's character changing depend on the what situation he faced or which person he interact with…

And when she opens her eyes again, the man was there, sleeping beside her bed and holding her hand, firm yet gentle at the same time.

"Vice…"

She knew this room…Shamal's 'clinic', 13th Division's Medical Section, a bottle of infusion connected to her left arm. She felt numb, and hard to breathe.

"_Linker core stabilizer_" Signum though, that shiny, clear liquid was used on an injured mage. Aside from stabilizing damaged linker core and mana stream inside blood veins, these could be used as emergency treatment for mana burnout.

She remember again, last night, it was the eight cartridge that messing down with her mana stream.

"[_Time to rest, Signum nee-san_]"

She held that hand tight, "Thank you very much, Vice-kun"

Signum frowned; Shamal pulled the curtain of the other bed.

"Morning…you already awake huh?"

"You're awake just now?"

"Yes and no"

"I take it as yes" Signum concluded as she saw Shamal still on her pajamas and moaning "Something's wrong with my body?"

"No, really, just sudden power surge that made your mana stream unstable" Shamal replied "You had to be careful with power boost?"

"I'm sorry"

"No big deal however" Shamal smiled at her partner "One thing, you'll be banned from touching cartridges for an unspecific period"

That's a big deal, then again, since when she became so dependant on Cartridges? Her 'current' work requires no one, only to watch and guide some young knights. "Fine…but, Can I train?"

"As long as you limit yourself from high-powered spell, thing should be fine" Shamal said, seriously "I mean, I could understand why you want to recover as quickly as you can. But…can't you consider my feelings, or Hayate's feelings?"

If something bad happens to Signum, Hayate would be the first one to cry…

"Anyway, if you're hungry you could tell me anytime" Shamal said and changer her attire, Signum sweatdropped "You cook?"

"No, I'm not, what's with that expression again?" Shamal popped veins while still smiles.

"Well, you should thank Vice, I swear I become mortal again when a he rushed through the corridor just when I packing things, with 'Stahlpanzer' parked outside. Like a prince carried his princess from the horseback, looking for a good-hearted nurse for a cure…"

"_Stop saying that it's embarrassing_" Signum beamed to her without losing her facial composure.

Then again, the mech still parked outside…"That wouldn't be good…hey, Vice" Signum poke her little bro-wannabe "Wake up"

"Just, one more time…before we going to work, Signum-neesan"

Signum popped a vein and pinched his hand, HARD, result is expected; "AOOWWW!"

"How…dare you" She frowned and blushes at the same time.

"What? Uh, oh, Signum-neesan, are you awake?"

"Don't change the topic" She cracked her fist "What are you dreaming about?"

"What? I just dreaming that you could feed me during breakfast, it's not like I'm having a naughty dream about…wait a minute!" Vice mumbles, and blush.

Silence, that's very awkward of them.

"Umm, I guess is shall go!" with that exclamation, Shamal is run out of embarrassment.

For straight five minutes, none of them move from their place, nor said a word. They stare on each other's eyes, with occasional blink.

Vice's gentle smile broke the tension "I'm glad you're alright"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"Helping me twice in a row" Signum said "One, helping me from uncontrollable simulacra, two for carrying me here, you could count three for accompanying me"

"Okay, the last one was in my favor, it doesn't count" Vice smirked, approached her and kneeled, holding her hand tightly "I just want to make sure you're alright"

"…I just confused you know…do you really saw me as big sister or…"

"Depends, but sometimes, I just want to be your man…"

Signum smacked her forehead onto him and smiling suggestively "Why you charming, spoiled, little brat..."

"Umm…Signum-neesa-"

*_FLASHBACK_*

"Your name?"

"Vice…Vice Granscenic"

"Occupation?"

"Helicopter Pilot"

"_One of the best Snipers on his early service despite his young age…resigned due to a personal reason…Interesting_…Starting today, you'll work under my tutelage, so, pay attention"

"YES! MA'AM!"

*_FLASHBACK END_*

Meanwhile, behind the slightly-open door, Shamal, Hayate, and Vita's eyes widened, their irises following the scene up and down, mouth agape. Head tilted by 30 degrees right, and they blink in harmony.

"_I wish I brought a camera_" Hayate beamed to her knights, Signum going dere-dere is hilarious and priceless, and that…scene…just…unbelievable.

"_Pass me the legendary brain bleach, Shamal_" Vita replied, being sarcastic and in denial as always.

"_What has been seen cannot be unseen_" Shamal shake her head, actually enjoying the view, though not as excited as Hayate.

"_WHAT?_"

"_I agree with you but…there's no such thing as Brain Bleach…except by one person_"

On his brig, Jail sneezed. "Someone is talking bad about me? Of course" He grins before proceed to read his books again.

"_Okay, that would be a last resort_"

"_C'mon, it's not that bad_!"

* * *

Three days later. Cranagan Airport, 0900 Hours. TSS-Fate (of Testarossa class Corvette) was prepared for its departure.

Hayate's small team went to investigate Baikal facility, small team as in; all of the are freaking elites. The only people who could be considered goons is Vice's Rider team.

"[Neh, Alto, let's kick their ass again]" Vice's machine raised fist, "[Yooshaa, Vice-senpai]" came the reply "[Baikal team, beware a sore butt]" Alto's machine giving thumbs.

"Umm, it's me or they become even more mobile these days?" Hayate sweatdropped "Thumbs up…and is that-"

Peace sign?

"Nope!" Shari smirked "I've installed custom program so that they could do mundane things, including dance"

"Gimme a break" Vita facepalmed, that scene of Signum and Vice already made her headache, saw a pair of robots performing salsa would sent her to therapist.

"Well, after all we had to reform the OS from scratches as precaution" Laguna nodded and smile "Best do make it better in some way"

"I'm sorry Mariel-san, we wish we could help!" Shari and Laguna said at the master technician.

"Nah, Reformatting device is easy!" Mariel shakes her head "Besides, I don't have much aptitude with warmachines, so it's up to you"

"YES!" Shari and Laguna replied.

"Signum, you sure you'll wait here?" Fate asked.

"Yes" Signum nodded "My strength has not recovered fully from the last incident, which could be dangerous to me and my teammates. In place of me, please became Hayate's sword"

"Too bad the 'SPARTAN Shield' isn't present either" Vita scowled, these swordwomen know who's she's referring to "Without Signum and him, our defensive strength reduced exactly by 35 percent"

"Who are you talking about?" Signum raised her forehead "Could it be…hmm…"

Vita gasped, and looked at the Direction; it was Yuuno, in his ferret form, sitting on Vivio's 'Sacred Heart', he and his daughter was standing about fifty feet from Vita. His body still full of bandages.

"You…YOU TWERP!"

"Who the heck do you think I am?" Yuuno grinned at her "I AM the strongest shield of Mid-childa remember?"

"But-but…"

"Yeah, I cannot even move by myself right now but" Yuuno sighed "At least, I want to say Good luck"

"IT'S NOT LIKE I'LL GOING FOR MONTHS OR YEARS DAMMIT!"

"And…" Yuuno's face turned serious, and he changed onto his child form, taping on his unharmed left arm, Vivio support him from the right side. He passed her a cell phone like device, which is _**Aegis**_. "As soon as I've recover, I want you to be the first person to forge me onto the right shape again, so use my shield..."

"…You WILL taste my **Warhammer**, really! THAT HAMMER WILL FORGE YOU ONTO THE STRONGEST SHIELD OF UNIVERSE! **AND ONLY MY HAMMER WILL ABLE TO BREAK YOU INTO PIECES! YOU HEARD ME! MPPHHHH!**" Vita's rant was muffled as soon as Hayate put her hand on Vita's mouth, the Brigadier General smirked at Yuuno, said something that would shake entire Mid Childa:

"If you fully recover when I'm home, let's do **nasty** thing together, again" Hayate said, loud and clear, with incredibly seductive tone "**Pro-fes-sor**".

All 'Stahlpanzer' unit tumbles like dominoes, aircraft engine shut off; birds stopped chirping, cue dramatic wind and straw ball rolling from nowhere, and the stupid crow squeaking.

"Now that's a surprise" Nanoha and Fate said, their face dim and they smirking evilly "Yuuno-papa, come here" Both women pulled his sweater backward, a question mark popped above Vivio's head.

"WAIT! NOTHING HAPPENS REALLY! I MEAN, WE'RE BOTH DRUNK…NO, THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!" Yuuno retorted furiously.

"Its okay, it's okay. You can save it until Vivio not present!" Nanoha smirk "Fate-mama is dying to hear before our business trip!" Fate added.

"CHRONO! PLEASE HELP ME!"

"OH, a love affair between Head of Infinity Library and Brigadier General of Ground Forces certainly will be a big hit on the tabloid, but I want to be one of the first people heard about it. CATCH HIM!"

"YOSH!"

"Uh, Hayate…" Signum and Vita went pale, that's one hell of a prank from her.

"Go out with a smile right?" Hayate smirking at her knights, they sighed and can't help but smile as well. "_That's a punishment for making me worry, Yuuno-boy_" Hayate slyly leered over the poor ferret whose trying to run from the two aces by teleporting to the roof, as if that will help!

"How about the damned press?" Vita mumbles.

"Nah, they'll be more interested with NanohaxFate's daily life than gossip involving us" Hayate waved her hands.

"Really? I don't really think gossip involving two people who could turn a tide in entire Mid Childan political system could be seen as average news" Signum added sardonically.

This is like head of CIA marrying US Army general for crying out loud, on a **grander** scale!

"That's sound good as a fan story, maybe you should check Himura Kiseki's Betrayers and add some pairing in it" Hayate winked "For extra madness"

Signum and Vita popped a big question mark. Nanoha, Fate, and Chrono finished interrogating the ferret, with a disappointed looks.

* * *

**Omake: Ripped from Tomorrow's Headlines (?)**

Takamachi's residence, 07.00 AM

"WAAAGH!" Yuuno cried and ripped the newspaper with his teeth and left claw fiercely.

**PROFESSOR SCRYA'S AFFAIR WITH BRIGADIER GENERAL YAGAMI! TAKAMACHI FAMILY SAVED FROM ITS DESTRUCTION!**

**TWO OF THE MOST OUTSTANDING PERSONA IN MID CHILDA! A CONSPIRACY? UNBEATABLE PAIRING THAT WILL SHAKE ENTIRE MID CHILDA!**

"Wha-why are you looks so angry, Yuuno-papa?" Vivio, who's already finished her morning routine, ask, Yuuno gasped.

"Oh, I, well…there's someone talking bad about me. Nothing important anyway" Yuuno said.

"Let's meet this excellent journalist and '**befriend**' her" Arf cracked her fist.

"Hey, it's not like it's a serious business, besides, attacking media will made things worse" Yuuno said, reducing the tense.

Besides, pairing him with Hayate doesn't sound that absurd; pairing him with Chrono or Verossa on the other hand…Yuuno will happily bite that journalist to death by himself, in ferret form no less.

"Yeah that right, besides…Yuuno-papa already become part of this family, at least as Vivio's papa, right?" Vivio said boldly and cheerfully.

On that matter, Arf and Yuuno agreed.

"So, will Papa marry Auntie Ha-MMPH?" Arf quickly subdue the bold girl.

"Hmm, what it is, Vivio?"

"N-nuffin"

"Oh, you want to eat muffin?" Yuuno turned onto his child form "Let me cook then".

TSAB main HQ and other media actually took the headline as serious business and Yuuno had to hide in Takamachi's house for a whole night…

Infinity Library was crowded by reporters and mass media; Yuuno had locked himself on the lowest level (highest security clearance) and control everything within a remote console.

Thankfully, while had no AI, the Library computer is advanced enough to allow him control entire facilty with ease (with THREE keyboard despite him had only one functional hand).

"Hayate, you NUTS" he cursed, but trying as hard as he can not to smile…"And dangerously smart, very dangerous"

On the corner of the ripped front page, there's a small column below the….headline.

**JAIL SCAGLIETTI SUCESFULLY RAN AWAY**.

* * *

Moodswing you ask me? Yes. **TvTropes made my Day**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5: Reactions**

Well, there's nothing much left to say, but as usual, BAD GRAMMAR AHEAD, BEWARE!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except loads and loads of OCs

* * *

Administrated World #2, Baikal Secret laboratory.

A couple of scientist is busied themselves with their job, their shady job, to be exact. Countless of test tube spread across the large facility, ready to be used anytime.

"With this" director of Baikal corporation mumbles "_Diebskäfer_ will triumph over these pesky, unrealistically impractical _Stahlpanzer_"

"Yes sir" one of the scientists smirked just as ominously "Performance increase by 200 percent is expected"

"No matter how much time and money it cost, project BS must be completed"

"Sir, it appears that…Mobile Division 7 had found out about those…implants…and they'll inspect us directly and will arrive as of 72 hours"

"Heh"

The scientist left the scene, laughing madly "Looks like I had to move again"

"Sometimes I wonder" Alto mumbles as she sat on the hangar, while Shari and Laguna inspecting her mech "How the hell his thing didn't need to recharge or refuel? Even our helicopter needs that"

"Because it has unlimited energy, and I meant it almost literal" Shari smirked "It was using gyroscopic influx motor"

"Gyrocopter?" Alto tilted her head.

"Gyroscopic" Laguna corrected her, "That's mean once the engine started it would take a long time for it to stop unless we're using brakes or something, that's why we called them almost unlimited energy, what prevent it from being super powerful is because the power output, that would translates to mana per second, is limited"

"All of our current power plant currently using them, and Dr. Douglas invented a scheme design to made them as compact as an old CRT monitor (whatever is that I don't know). With incredible constant output of 150 thousands mana per second while weighing only 50 kg, much higher power density than those we used at our Spaceship, who achieved ten millions while weighing ten tons and as big as a cargo truck"

150 thousand, which would equal to lower C-rank, but with almost limitless stamina, _shit, just got real_! Even Alto's power, after her constant training, her output only fluctuating around 200 thousand these days. If her and her mech's power combined…

"Poor Baikal for keeping their pride from imitating our design, and still use high-density mana battery" Shari sneered, snapped Alto from her daydream, so that's why she had been so effective during last missions.

"Nee, Shari-san, Laguna-chan…" Alto mumbled "Don't you think I'm relying too much on these machines"

"What are you talking about, Alto? Aren't you at least twenty times stronger than you are five years ago?"

"I mean…" Alto hesitant, but continued anyway "Before I entered this Division permanently a year ago, my power output barely reach fifty thousand, and only fifteen thousand when I still in Riot Force."

"I know that at the same time we operated the machine, there's a synch effect between my Linker core and the engine of Stahlpanzer. That way, I've trained my linker core to 'grow' to adapt with power boost from the machine itself that way. But aren't that diminish the purpose of hard work and training?"

"It's not like using Stahlpanzer is…_comfortable_" Shari said sadly "I knew that the earlier times you use this little baby, you felt that your body torn apart due to the mana influx you received"

_That pain_, Alto remembers how she fainted the very first time she used her unit, even Vice was forcing himself to stay conscious. She felt like she was stabbed by dozens of knifes, then bashed with a large hammer, _**these pain**_…there's a reason seven of ten pilot candidates didn't passed the very first test…

"These who train in a conventional way receives as much pain as you do, however I can understand that you're not satisfied as you're just sitting there, but it isn't true" Shari kneeled and put her hand on Alto's shoulder "Believe me, I knew. Everyone has their pros and cons; you had no talent fight on foot, but you and the talent to fight inside machine, not everyone could do that, even Signum is klutzy, and even Vice laughed of his a-hem, **bottom**"

That emphasis is unneeded, but Laguna and Alto knew exactly WHY.

Alto nodded, and then smile. She had been long dreaming about sent into the battlefield, just like her admirable Senpai, Vice.

"Speaking of Vice-senpai" Alto mumbles "Don't you think something happened…that changed the stalemate?"

"Stalemate?" Shari raised her eyebrows "OH!"

Walking Pheromone gland, as Chrono said in an honest but deadpanned tone.

Yes, one could wonder how Mobile Division Seven actually filled with Heterosexual females (or Bisexual, in Hayate, and to a lesser extent, Rein's case. Hayate said it…rather loud and clear during her conversation with Yuuno when they drunk. Shari didn't know that) despite the rumor said otherwise (unlike its prototype organization, the well known 'lesbian army' Riot Force Six).

One may take account that this division also had 6:4 female to male ratio.

Back to Vice, he had charmed at the very least four women; Signum (his senior), Alto (his junior), Laguna (His NIECE, for crying out loud!), and finally, Reinforce Zwei (a device, living device, but a device regardless).

He wasn't called **Riot Force Bike** for nuthin (Erio even more so, but that's another story), he could try to charm a lesbian or a straight male and will succeed, at least just for one simple night, too bad he's pretty chivalrous.

And now he had claimed FOUR female (one of which has questionable sexuality) that pining him for a serious, long time relationship.

"So one of them had taken a step ahead then other candidates I see…judging on their reaction, it's probably either Signum-san or Rein-chan" Shari concluded, and ominous grin spread her face as her glasses also shines.

Meanwhile, in the (ridiculously large) bathroom that more resembles an onsen…

"When they said this ship's codename is 'Forbidden Temptation', I don't THINK it means literally" Verossa commented coolly, despite his trembling and fidgeting.

"Oi, Rossa, don't tell me that you're doesn't used to things like this" Chrono sneered at his reaction, and yes, Rossa agreed on that "Pathetic, how bout you, Vice?"

"Me? Neither, but then again, I spend twenty two hours a day with a female companion, except the bathroom and sometimes the sleeping part"

"For the God's sake, man, I'm a PRIEST" Verossa retorted "It's not like I'm forbidden from touching woman or to marry soeone, but…"

Just few meters away from them, there are Carim, Hayate, Nanoha, Fate, full size Rein and Agito. True that they didn't bathing in the nude (Carim even using old-styled bathing suit for the hell of it), but still…

For Verossa, this is too much, rather than enjoying it, he tried not to look at his sisters.

"Uh, Hayate, I'm pretty sure it's not a good idea" Carim mumbles "I mean, it's not like we'll doing something…indecent, but…"

Hayate waved her hands, and smirk "Yeah, why don't we have an orgy anyway?"

Everyone almost lose their jaw, except Chrono "HAYATE!"

"Even I couldn't beat that" was Chrono's response "But still you're hiding something don't you?"

"Just kidding, and yes, Admiral" Hayate's expression turned serious and grim "We're here because this is the safest and the most private place on this ship"

"Huh? Why?" Nanoha asked boldly.

"That's means there's a little chance for someone spying on us" Fate pointed.

Chrono snicker "There's a reason we doesn't bring any complementary crew aside from our own trusty subordinates and Vice's men as a couple of 'bait'"

"Listen carefully" He ditched that arrogant smirk of him and turned serious "I believe that Baikal Corporation, or at least certain part of them tried to sabotage us…or use all of us for their benefit"

"And?"

"You see? All of our instruments are produced by them" Hayate commented "Except for those bipedal M3I, whose the production is indigenous to us only. They're producing these multi-legged mecha, who notably more practical but inferior to ours"

"Wait, how could the instrument are related to the mechs?" Verossa raised his hand.

"Actually, they wanted to manipulate out MAGES and KNIGHTS, not the RIDERS" Hayate said "We have founded HOW, what we need to know Is WHY? Instead of sabotaging our mech division, they went the wrong targets"

"The information transfer log indicated that there's large amount of data was leeched off our database. When we founded the culprit, this dude already gone. An excellent hacker that even Alto cannot beat easily" Vice pointed out "Probably we're just guinea pig after all"

"Could it be" Nanoha smirked "You spreading that rumor with Yuuno-kun on purpose?"

_Nanoha, you!_ That was how everyone looked at her.

"Obviously not, but I do know the effect is devastating" Hayate said "I did that so Media's attention turned into two of us, and to scare the crap out our superior obviously"

**What the hell.**

"You're taking this gamble too lightly Hayate" Chrono said angrily, "Did you ever think about the long lasting aftereffect?"

"I know" Hayate sharply replied.

"G-guys, can we get back to topic" Fate placed herself between these two.

* * *

And the night comes, due to Chrono insist that he'll take the night shift, Hayate was free to do whatever she wanted.

His reaction to her dangerous ploy is understandable, but of course, Hayate wouldn't be unable to reach her current position if she's THAT stupid. Everything had been calculated well.

She picked the interdimensional phone, portable version. The 'distance' between Mid Childa and 2nd world wasn't that far, thus even portable device can reach them. The projected screen weren't that large, but still enough to shot the man's face.

"Hey, Yuuno"

"[Hayate, what's up?]"

"How was there? Did you survive the onslaught?"

"[Pure chaos actually]" Yuuno smirked "[You did that so that mass media got a new focus to grasp right?]"

"To dispel a rumour" Hayate nodded.

"[That Jail Scaglietti escaped his prison?]" Yuuno nodded "[Sure, even Chrono laughed on that]"

"Our Government has a good habit taking rumor too seriously" Hayate laughed "Your intelligent network is unbeatable anyway"

Suddenly, Yuuno lose his awkward grin.

"[However, I'm afraid this is really related with his case after all]" Yuuno explained "[My informant had reported suspicious activity in the second world]"

"Suspicious?"

"[We still conduct an investigation about this; I think Chrono and Fate already got the official report]"

Another screen popped out, showing a copy of official investigation report.

"Interesting" the Brigadier general pointed thumbs "Suspicious influx in Baikal's employee recruitment, how convenient"

"[I suspect they're conducting a secret project aside their usual one]" Yuuno concluded "[Considering HOW Baikal usually announced…no…**bragging** about their latest project even before they began the construction, this is strange]"

"Well, thanks for informing me"

For certain reason, strange memories bombarded her mind when she laid herself on the bed.

One of them is when she spilling the hell out of her frustration to Yuuno, it was a fuzzy memory, but she quietly thought that it was the memory when both of them smashed by the sheer amount of alcohol they drank that time.

She doesn't remember WHAT exactly she told him, but his reactions were…odd, on Yuuno's way. That means she say what's beyond her control and his processing capability, something spilled out of her deep sub-consciousness…

_Ah screw these; he doesn't seem remembering about them anyway._

"Umm Yuuno?"

"[Yes, uh, wait…what?]" He gasped.

"Let's go on a date again" Hayate said "Albeit my memories are fuzzy, I DON'T think that one date is bad enough"

Silence, then Yuuno smiles and replied "[Sure, if you could promise me that no alcohol involved]"

"Deal then" she mock a pout and smiles "Good night"

"[Good night]"

She wondering about Vita, true that they had plenty of time, but Hayate is concerned nonetheless. However, Hayate knew that Vita was in the training simulation room for an obvious reason.

Nanoha & Fate's room…

"Wait, so Hayate-chan does that to divert the attention from the people?"

"Jail Scaglietti…even now, people still feared him dreadfully" Fate nodded as she finished buttoning her pajamas "Apparently, Yuuno read the situation well too"

"Mou, I never know that…" Nanoha pouted and dropped herself to the bed "Them being couple really scary"

"Imagine this; one with power and career, one with knowledge and career, two of them?" Fate snicker "Seriously, TSAB would crumbles and they could take over the world anytime"

Nanoha popped an imaginary balloon, showing Yuuno and Hayate standing in a mountainous pile of bodies and laughed evilly.

"Speaking of which, Vita seems like had a crush for him either"

"Eh, didn't see that coming!" Nanoha hopped and sat on the edge of the bed, along with Fate.

"You never see everything; it takes freaking ten years for you to realize my crush and additional three to realize Yuuno's"

"Gomen, Gomen" Nanoha clapped her hands, then smiles, rather sad actually "As I've figured her devotion for her mistress, I think Vita is really confused now…"

"Devotion? I don't think so"

"Eh?"

"It's more like Vita herself having a repressed crush to her mistress..."

* * *

"That's all you had?" Vita asked as she spars with Subaru, of course they're holding back.

"URYOOO!" Subaru charged at her with her knuckle, only to be deflected by Vita's shield, she doesn't even flinch!

"Revolver SHOOT!"

SMASH, the simulator room covered by smoke as Subaru fired her spell at point blank, which threw her and Vita to the wall, apparently Vita still lucky as she managed to use her hammer as an anchor.

"This is incredible" Vita smirked "This power he trusted me with"

The shield shines and in a blink of eyes, turned into a cell phone like device. Yes, it was Aegis, but without AI core (confiscated at the lab in Mid Childa), essentially just a Storage Device.

"Boost your shield output by 30 percent isn't it?" Subaru laughed "What a handy device"

Vita nods with no nonsense "Secondary device requires no special training, I just wanted to knew that…I use this power correctly"

"Nee, Captain" Subaru sheepishly smirk and crouched, whispering on Vita's ears "Don't tell me you already fell for him too"

"C-cut the crap already!" Vita blush madly and flailing her hammer "It's not like that! It's just that I had yet paid him my oath to break his shield!"

"Even though his shield is broken TWICE by Nanoha-san?" Subaru asked curiously.

"NO MATTER! I WILL BREAK THAT BARRIER OF HIM MANY-MANY TIMES!" Vita cried, and then she went silent "Wait, what the hell?" Vita depressed at her own action "Why I'm sounded like some depraved men obsessed to rape a virgin who clearly isn't?"

"_Because you're into S&M, duh_" Subaru commented on her thought "_Umm, om, nom, nom, nom. Subaru, you bad girl! It's because she's a Tsundere much like Tia and she's still in denial and confusion!_"

Subaru laughed at her "Isn't that because you want your strength approved by him?"

Vita widened her eyes, "That's the answer?" She wanted him to look at her, to look at her…Vita blushing madly and her blood boil! "How could…I confused! AGGGH!"

Subaru facepalmed, sometimes Vita is that stubborn.

"Isn't that because you're jealous of him?" Subaru slumped on the bench.

"What?"

"You see" Subaru mumbles and held her chin, detective style "I certain I heard something when we're departing from Mid Childa, like they're going to a date or something like that"

"So put it like this; you're upset because not only you cannot break his defenses, but he, from certain point of view, robbed your mistress's attention… you also wanted him to look at you, and paid attention to you, at least as a worthy opponent"

Vita loss in these thought, then it all makes sense, after all, jealously is perfectly normal for human, whether it's romantic or not, there's no real difference.

So doesn't that made her more human, at least in the heart?

That made her face flush, but the confusion was gone at the least.

"But how could you know?" Vita asked.

"Oh, believe me Vita-san, you and Teana have more similarities than you expect" Subaru raised her fist cheerfully "Even now, our exact nature of relationship remains ambiguous, but I don't care, as long as we could be together! Love comes in many flavors, yet all of them are tasty!"

"Well, I need to see dentist then" Vita sighed as she deliver the insult.

"Regardless, he had accepted you" Subaru said for the last time before she left "Why else he trusted his shield? It was to protect you and Hayate-san; he's waiting for the day both of you could fight once again"

Vita slouched on the bench as she wiped the sweat of her face and neck, a gentle smile draw across her face, coming from the warm feelings that erupt from the deep of her hearts.

Who cares what kind of feelings she had for her master and that nutshell, or even about two of them! Subaru was right. Vita is happy that she's able to truly care for someone, to protect and to be protected.

* * *

**Warning, Perversion ahead!**

**OMAKE 1: Tsundere**

"Tia, let's go for a nice and intimate bath, just two of us"

"Yes" came the reply "Waitaminute!"

Thwack!

"OW! I'm just kidding; you don't have to dope-slap me!"

"Nice I would take, Intimate I would not"

"Boo!"

"…Just two of us?"

"YEAH!"

_I guess Subaru was right_, Vita sweatdropped, _I and Teana have many similarities_.

**OMAKE 2: Moment Killer**

Chrono knocked Fate's room, but there's no response.

"Fate"

Still no response.

He was curious.

"Nanoha, I know you're inside too so please, OPEN THE FRAKING DOOR!"

A loud shriek can be heard inside the corridor "EEEK! CHRONO-KUN! DON'T PEEK!"

"I never think I would hit a bullseye" Chrono got an epic nosebleed for that "I guess I killed their good mood, too bad"

And then the bastard left the scene, snickering.

**OMAKE 3: Video Erotica**

"Hey Yuuno"

"[Yeah?]"

"Let's try a phone sex"

"Wait, what the hell?"

THWACK!

Hayate frowned "Did my voice is that unappealing? Or is that because of my accent? Yuuno…YUUNO?"

In the Library, Yuuno fell unconscious as Zafira smash him with a thick book.

"I'll not let my Mistress disgraced like that"

Arf smacked him with shamisen instead "Are you stupid or what? It was Hayate's choice!"

"But Arf, I-"

"Oh shut up and kiss me"

Hayate's eyes bulged out as she saw what happened in the library when Yuuno fell unconscious…THE HORROR!

* * *

These OMAKES MAY or MAY NOT actually happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6: Sacred Twins**

Warning, Canon deviation ahead!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except loads and loads of OCs

* * *

"Well, here it is" Yuuno chuckled as dozens of tanker truck leeching the contents from the gigantic cargo shuttle.

"What was that again?" Shamal sweatdropped "When you said Sacred Spring Water, I'd never expect for you to bring that…much"

"Oh, I didn't explain that the Eternal mana is a name of a Lake right…" Yuuno shrugged and smile, much to Signum and Shamal's chagrin.

As one of the workers gave Yuuno a clear bottle, "As a point of demonstration" Yuuno cut himself on the left arm, then drank the water and pour some into the injury, the wound miraculously healing itself.

"And that's not a trick, I believe" Shamal nodded and look at the bottle, "Klarer Wind, please".

An emerald gem swirl from one of Shamal's ring, forming a thin mana screen "I see…the water has unnaturally high mana concentration compared to natural water…or even mana Stabilizer potion…"

"In my birthplace, there's a myth that one who drank this water will obtain eternity"

"And you believe that?" Signum sneered.

"No, but it was good as anti-aging supplement" Yuuno laughed in response "While it doesn't extent one's lifespan much, you can found yourself dying at eighty while appearing as forty-something"

"Wolkenritters doesn't need that" Shamal nodded, after all, their lifespan tied to Hayate unless they're killed in combat, as Yuuno found out recently…

Signum and Shamal seems to take the subject lightly, then again, Yuuno cannot imagine living hundreds of years, unwilling.

"For a month ahead, our water supply, especially for the drink, will be replaced with this" Yuuno said "And before you asked about budget, it was taken from the spare funding"

"And you believe that drinking this continuously will make everyone normal again?"

"There's another interpretation of the name, Signum" Yuuno explained again "Back to eternity, back to nothingness. Also means to purify, we often use them for linker core damage treatment instead of synthetic variant we used"

"Did you also use that during…Incident fifteen years ago" Shamal asked.

Book of Darkness Incident alright…

"Well, we did, if a bit too late" Yuuno said "In fact, I was gravely injured and earned the name of **Ferret Changeling** because my stupid pride that I had, instead of calling backup, or reporting the case to TSAB, I'm relying for Nanoha's strength" Yuuno said, with a sad smile "But when Nanoha and Fate injured, I realize that I'm just a reckless, stubborn little boy…not a professional Archaeologist at all"

"Cheer up" Shamal hugged Yuuno from behind (thanks to him still on his children form), made Yuuno blush "If not for you, Nanoha wouldn't be the same Nanoha we known"

"Heee…" Signum chuckles and leered on the blonde woman "Don't tell me you fell for him too"

That made Yuuno drops his jaw.

"No, but I just realized that he's so cute and huggable~" Shamal pouted "Can't I bring him home~?"

"_Vita's reaction would be unpleasant_" Signum beamed at her telepathically.

Yuuno sighed in relief, if Shamal was serious, that would be seriously irresistible.

"_Wait what? No, that's just not right. Think cute things; don't think sexy things…Shamal in full Nightingale mode, alright. Phew, I'm saved"_ Yuuno sighed, as in his last sixteen years of life, there's many occasion where's he's aroused (i.e. Horny), 20 percent of which happened THIS year.

Too much, even for him.

"Speaking of which, don't you afraid that you'll lose your current offensive capability?" Signum asked nonchalantly "You worked so hard to obtain that"

"At the worst, it would be decreased to B+ Rank according to deep core scan, but none of my targeting skill" Yuuno sheepishly replied "On the positive side, I would gain my trademark S+ rank barrier again, imagine Vita's reaction to that, not to mention that I still have Strike Arts on my disposal"

Signum and Shamal froze, Vita will DRUNK out of excitement and **all hell break lose**.

Yuuno's cellphone bleeped, and then it morphed into a portable computer, Alto's face bleeping on the screen, "It's time"

"ACCHOOO" Vita sneezed when she's meditating; that way, she can repress her…habits of breaking things "Ah, my hand itch to smash something…are we there yet?"

"In one hour, Vita" Hayate replied and jumped out of her bed, "Why are you fidgeting like that?"

"Old habits die hard" was the red haired berserker's reply.

"Is that how you express your love, Vita-chan?" Hayate gave a cat smile, for the hell of it! Vita replied with an eye roll "Say the woman who spreading a false rumor about political affair as part of a punishment game"

"Mou, Vita-chan that's mean" Hayate hugged the knight tightly and tickled her mercilessly "Mou-wahahahahhaha! Stop it Hayate! wahahahaha"

"Yeah, I know, I know…to scare the crap out of our top brasses" Vita replied with a smile as Hayate stopped "Everyone else's reaction is priceless as hell"

The phone is bleeping, and as Vita pushed the button, Verossa popped on the screen, he looks somewhat…surprised.

"[Well, sorry to interrupt your 'bonding time', whatever is that]" he coughed, with his face flushed slightly.

Vita and Hayate looked at each other, two imaginary question marks popped above their head.

"[…could you send me the map?]" He asked, almost in a whisper "[It's seems that I was lost somewhere here]"

Hayate and Vita laugh off their butt on that "[Hey it's not my fault you had insufficient crew!]"

Hayate quickly uploaded the map and coordinate date, which made Verossa relieved "[Hey thanks!]"

Verossa look at the 3D projection, now he remember, he's located on the next to lowest room (above engine section), and the closest way to the bridge is via the mech hangar then using an elevator (what a bizarre layout, no wonder even Verossa is lost).

"HEELP MEE!"

The green haired handsome man calmly took a side step as Shari rushed into the hangar, pushing a cart full of spare parts. It wouldn't be that bad if not for her using barrier jacket, which means multiplied strength and speed, and such is hard to maneuver and stop.

"Now that's dangerous" Verossa do a flash jump and stop Shari's cart with a single foot, while at the same time caught Shari as the poor girl thrown forward.

…Bridal style, this is despite Shari and the cart is moving at speed of 40*!

"Are you alright, milady?" he asked charmingly, much to her embarrassment.

"Umm…ugh…I'm truly sorry, Sir-"

"Inspector Verossa Accous of the infinity Library… and May I have your name"

"En-en-enforcer Shario Finnieto"

"Ah, I've heard you a lot, you're used to be Riot Force Six's genius Device Meister on it's glory days…and " Verossa smiles while dropped her gently, Shari coughed and smile "Although it was my job as Enforcer, I just happen to be better as a mechanic, so I ended up here…ah, I'm sorry for being rude"

"Now, would you please kindly tell me where the hangar is, Miss Finietto?" the guy courteously asked despite already received THE map (A/N: Damn you Verossa!).

"Oh, it just happened to be my destination too" Shari smirked cheerfully.

His phone is bleeping, courtesy of Chrono being an ass and tell him to hurry "_Damn you Chrono, damn you, just when I meet a chick that's __**didn't**__ know me!_"

"Why took you so lo-forget I asked", Chrono decided to shut up as he saw Verossa popped veins.

"Any words from HQ?"

"Nope, that means we had to do an investigation with ourselves"

Their eyes rolled to Alto, who was chuckling madly while typing furiously…"Professor, send virus C9 though route B47C code Charlie"

"[Agreed with that, route B47C through M777 secured, code Bravo]"

"Scary duo" Chrono and Verossa commented.

"Do we really have to...hack?" Nanoha asked anxiously.

"We're just establishing the link and Shari-san will analyze the data flow" Alto replied with an evil grin, reminding everyone of certain mad scientist "We're not touching **anything**"

Fate sighed and smile "Sometimes we DO use a hired technician to do our dirty job Nanoha, for the sake of solving case" that earned Nanoha's wince "But Yuuno, since when you are excellling in computer programming?"

"[When I'm archiving Infinity Library, I learned a lot about how computers in Mid Childa works, including how to hack them using **Interdimensional connection Network **(INTERNET)"

"That pretty much means that Mid Childa at his fingertips" Alto laughed manically "Oh Professor, marry me~!"

"[Not a chance, and you're overestimating it Alto. Hayate or Chrono had much greater chance conquering the world than me]"

"_What's with me and taking over the world, ne?_" Hayate refrain to comment and just gave a cat sigh "_Speaking of which, conquering Mid Childa is virtually impossible for Yuuno, RUINING it on the other hand...hehehe_"

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" Alto barked as the holographic screens closed itself one by one.

"[Someone detected and blocked our route! Erase our footprint quickly!]"

"Yes, Professor!"

Alto slouching and panting like she'd come from a heavy training, "What...the...hell"

"Is there a problem?" Chrono asked, worried.

Alto rotate her chair and took a deep breath, then began to explain "As he said earlier, someone tracked and blocked our hacking routes...considering that we named the codes 'Infinity Labyrinth', this was amazing...it's neither human nor machines did it, something more..."  
"Combat Cybrogs...Uno model, is that possible?" Subaru and Teana appeared on the Bridge, along with everyone else.

"Considering that She's in the Jail with her master, and the Cyborg facility is...disassembled, safe to say that she's not the culprit" Fate waved her hand.

"Biomachines then? this pattern simply impossible to achieve by human standard..." Alto crossed her arms "For the hell of it..."

Another communication screen pop, it was from HQ.

"[Hayate-san! We've finally found the very culprit!]" Mariel looks like she's been runing several laps across the HQ, indicated by her breath "[The culprit...is BANE]"

"[Brainiac Almighty Network Embelished]" Finally Yuuno spoke "[For the hell of it...].

"[I analyzed the reaction pattern earlier, here's the comparison]" Mariel sent them a page full of codes and schemes.

"Don't you mean..." Chrono and Verossa looked at each other with a horrified expression.

"Internet War?" Alto cried hysterically "It couldn't be, it's just a rumour right?"

"Well the thing is...Yuuno's work never been as smooth or as perfect as we bragged" Chrono said, "About ten years ago when he started his job, we encountered a brand new type of Lost Logia, instead of a fantastic objects like jewel or something like that, this Lost Logia manifested itself as an old but pretty advanced computer"

"We sent them to the science department" Verossa pointed the schematic that Yuuno had sent "The problem is not the Lost Logia itself, but the very Data it's contains...a super advanced virus that easily infect half of Mid Childa communication network in seven hours. While most of the computer specialist didn't realize about these, Hackers and programmers noticed a strange pattern and then reported it to the officials"

"[By that day, an organized, massed debugging works called **INTERNET war** was announced...although most of the public didn't known, it takes 72 hours of almost nonstop works by everyone participated...we sucesfully 'contained' the weird data inside a device, which later known as-]"

The screen blur and fuzzy, and what they saw last is Yuuno gritted his teeth in a creepy, forced smile "[...The very Core of infinite Library]"

Except Verossa and Chrono, reactions were horrified.

"[Wait, the leeching process is happening again!]" Mariel reported urgently "[Professor!]"

"[Wait...how...the BANE is preventing data leakage?]" Yuuno responed, confused. An explosion interrupted the communication, result in a static, gray fuzz on the screen...

"YUUUNO!"

"ALTO-SAN!" Verossa thrown her a disk, "Contact everyone on this mailing list and sent this code 'All Hell break loose', they'll understand"

"Let's contact HQ, quickly" Chrono nodded.

* * *

Infinity Library.

"Goddamn it" Yuuno winced and coughed, thankfulyl he had put up the barrier "Regret always come last"

If he could convice the top brass that using Lost Logia as a core unit is a bad idea...this wouldn't happen, it was all his fault. Not to mention his inability to predict what would happened...

But first, he had to live! He gathered all the survivors, luckily, as most of them is a mage, they had their own barrier, which eased Yuuno's job.

"So, finally the core blows up huh?" one of the staff commented jokingly, but then turned gloom "What should we do, Professor?"

"BANE had cut all ties to the Infinity Library from outside contact, no communication, and evacuate most of the junior staffs" Yuuno instructed, "Once all the ties cut, you should use public communication system instead of personal one...we'll trap BANE here"

"_Chrono, Rossa, hope both of you act fast!_"

Vivio and her friends were in the upper level Library, when thy heard siren and felt the earthquake, Vivio became worried.

"Yuuno-papa..." she gasped.

"What was...that?" Lio mutters.

"Yuuno-pa-" Vivio wanted to rush deeper but Einhart's hand caught her, "Don't be that foolish, you know Professor can handle it"

"But-"

"[This is Head Librarian Scrya, due to the various technical reason, we expect all the visitor and staff to be evacuated immediatelly! I repeat, this is not a drill! All visitor and staff please evacuate ASAP!]" Yuuno's voice echoed as he announced the evacuation orders, determined, despite his head bleeding rather badly.

Vivio think for a while, what Nanoha-mama would do in a time like this? How about Fate-mama? Finally, she had decided and released her adult mode.

"Well help with the evacuation, then leave by ourselves" Vivio said, smiling. Corona and Lio nodded in agreement, so did Einhart as the older girl released her adult mode as well.

"That's the Vivio we knew!" Corona pointed her thumbs.

"I don't expect we'll meet again...ne?" Yuuno laughed as a dozen or so crystal surrounded him, ready to attack anytime.

Yes, these are Jewel Seeds, a series of lost logia artifacts that began everything.

"Fifteen years ago, I barely saved from my encounter with you and pretty much put into shame...do you think I'm the same pathetic guy fifteen years ago?"

Einhart waste no time to carry a couple of kids that must be separated from their guardians, they're not that heavy anyway.

Vivio, Lio, and Corona also did the same, although the latter two was not so much limited by their strength as they're limited by their own body size.

"Ne, it's been five minutes since the last earthquake can be felt" Corona said "Wonder if they had took care of the problem already"

"Looks like that is" Lio nodded, "So Vivio, you're sure we're not looking for your papa?"

Vivio nodded and sigh, "I belive of him, and I'll be scolded by him for being reckless"

"Break..."

"Heheheh, that's him" Einhart snorted and pointed on the sealed door.

"IMPULSE!"

Blam, the thick steel door was broken by half, shown Yuuno on his glory, carrying injured staff on each armpit and shoulders.

"PAPA!" Vivio cheered.

"What are you-never mind, let's get outta here!" he said and smirk.

"Professor Scrya!" Nouve approached him, "There's more survivor?"

"Plenty of em!" Yuuno nodded "We'll take care the Lost Logia, please concentrate with the injured!"

"Agreed" Nouve dashed into the smoky room as soon as her sisters arrived, Wendi and Dieci respectively.

"Four of you, please leave" Yuuno said "From here's beyond your authority, I know you wanted to help but-"

"We know, Yuuno-papa" Vivio replied cheerfully "Just come back safely"

Yuuno left with a sad smile, he's an unreliable father alright...how Vivio still view him as a father figure is a mistery, was he lucky? Yuuno raised his hand, and begant to chant (as he didn't carry any device, he would need one).

"O feelings of mine, become the light that bind the darkness deep into the forbidden stage...**STEEL CURTAIN**!"

A Blinding flash illuminated entire room, and even reach the upper level.

* * *

Two hours later, the problem has been solved well, while the library's damaged (especially the high-security storage room), nobody was trully harmed. Yuuno is seen talking with several TSAB higher ups, as well as a couple of enforcers in his office.

"We're being sabotaged for sure" Yuuno reported, "There's no malfunction in every single console...BANE even reacted to something and shut off itself to prevent data leakage...that's just happen moments before the explosion"

"Legitimate" one of the Enforcer commented as she read the data gave by Yuuno and Mariel "This wasn't human error, neither caused by the core"

"At the time, there are three grand total acess point to the library. One is from the Slave terminal, by myself, second is from 7th Division HQ, by Mariel, and the third is from TS-Fate Testarossa, by Krauetta" Yuuno said "However, we cannot be sure until the core recovered"

"PROFESSOR!"

"Can't you knock the door?" Yuuno frowned at how unsightly his subordinates behaving "What's the matter?"

"The core...has...evolved...or something!"

"Mister Scrya, I believe we had to inspect it first" one of the TSAB officer recommended, which Yuuno instantly agrees.

They rushed to the scene, only to find a dozens or so TSAB soldiers and the three Nakajima Cyborgs. Nouve dropped a number of swear bombs, Wendi hold her sister on place, who's really short of freaking out. Dieci herself just cross her arm.

"What happened?" Yuuno asked.

"You can see for yourself" Dieci pointed subtly at the four girls who stood in the crater where the core unit supposedly belong.

"Puny Rebels tried to caught us off guard huh?" said the girl with silverly gray hair cynically.

"Yay! there's so many people here!"the blue haired girl cheered.

"Should we recognize them as threat?" asked the brown haired one, flat and cold.

"Judging from the situation...probably not" the white haired one, who may also the eldest of all, responded calmly "And you...Have I've met you before?"

"I'm not really sure" Yuuno sweatdropped as he realized that he's on his child mode "Kind of...about sixteen years ago right?"

"Sixteen years? How could? Where's my mistress? How..."

Three of them was pretty familiar faces, that is three aces except being nine years old, and with different shades in both physical trait and clothes. The one resembles Nanoha has a short hair, with shades darker than Nanoha, and for some reason her facial features also resembles nine years old Yuuno. The one similar to fate has light blue hair and rather unfitting red eyes. Finally there's Hayate's impersonator, who had silvery gray hair and rather strange teal eyes.

And then Yuuno could easily recognized the last as Book of Darkness...no, Reinforce Eins. He couldn't be wrong, she even asked if they're met before!

"How can I STILL EXIST?" she snapped and dropped on her knees "WHAT ABOUT THE DEFENSE PROGRAM AND IT'S TERMINATION?"

"Dieci, shoot me now" Nouve had her brain fried and drop unconscious.

"Looks like I didn't need to" Dieci commented cooly, but then again, the sheer trauma overwhelm her facade "Does...does this means I'll be shoot with Excellion Buster again?"

She dropped unconscious.

Wendi sent an epic facepalm on that.

* * *

Dun-dun-dun-dun! Yes, they're Materials, plus Reinforce, why do you ask? see next chapter!

* A/N: no really, they use no unit measurement for speed!


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7: Sacred Twins Part 2**

Hehe, major deviation eh? why? why not, though I do have a reason to do that, plot coupon ahoy. And what happened with baikal corporation?

Disclaimer: I own nothing except loads and loads of OCs

* * *

"YOU-"

"What?"

Slap.

"HEY" Yuuno barked as the gray-hired Hayate clone slapped him "What's your problem?"

"CAN'T YOU GIVE ME A BETTER PLACE TO SIT DOWN! YOU LOWLY PEASANT!"

"This is my office, **your majesty**" Yuuno replied sarcastically "You should behave proper as a mere guest"

Lord of Darkness aka Yami no Ou was her nickname, her official codename is Material-D (D as in Darkness), though she prefers to be called 'Your Majesty' and won't respond properly if not called that.

She was so far the most uncontrollable of the three (as in, stubborn), probably because she's wickedly smart. Vain and cocky, even **Yuuno** (of all people) snaps just for being NEAR her.

"CHICKEEENN!"

Thunderblade Assailant, Raibi za slasher or simply Rai, also coded Material-L (Lightning), wasn't so much as stubborn as being literally half childish and half crazy megalomaniac, at least she looks fond of Yuuno when she's being normal.

And she's craving for chicken, no, really...and gave that to her proven effective as bribery method, the problem is; she's a big eater, probably beatable only by Subaru or Erio, probably.

"I'm truly sorry for the inconvenience, Sir Scrya"

Finally, Starlight Breaker aka Seikou, coded Material-S (Starlight), is pretty much the only one behaving really-really well, and very polite.

L-S-D, what the hell are Mariel-san thinking anyway? did she fell sober when Yuuno gave her the profile?

"At the least you're much saner than your sisters" Yuuno massage his temples, why all of their replica had either exaggerated or very opposite traits of the original? Was they're just done that way?

"Define sanity" Nanoha-clone replied, with hand pointed and magical orb swirl around her.

"Forget I ask" Yuuno said deadpanned as he grab Rai's scythe, holding Rai without even flinch "I supposes Miss Rein cannot explain well either"

"I'm sorry" the busty, tall and beautiful woman replied sadly.

"Peon, I ask sincerely for the last time, GIMME A GOLDEN THRONE ALREADY!"

"No way, you're not the God Emperor!" Yuuno waved his hand and answer flatly, ducked his head as he missed yet another slap from Yami, while Reinforce holding Rai who insist cut the hell out of Yuuno's neck because of her craving, and she settled with ate his lunch for the hell of it.

"Ara-ara...I'm sorry to made you wait" Shamal and Mariel barged in "Sorry for made you wait, the security is rather tight" the blond woman waved her hand, Yuuno nodded, unsurprised. After all, Infinity Library is Infinity, no, what he means is the center of intelligence.

"So, Reinforce, how are you doing"

"I'm fine but..." Reinforce replied hesitant, "Is that true that sixteen years had been passed since the incident?"

Shamal can see the sadness on the woman's eyes, full of regret and misery. After all, everything happened so quickly yet so many things happened, and Rein wasn't among them.

Regret always comes last, but that doesn't mean her sacrifice is in vain! Shamal let Rein cry on her chest.

"Yes" undoubted, Shamal responded with a bright smile "But don't worry, nothing much changed except everything is better and better...and I see you even brought children along..."

In a sense, they ARE Rein's children, if Yuuno's assumption are right, they had the same magical readings as the white haired woman, but he called Mariel and Shamal just in case as they're more specialized in this field.

"This is as far as I could do, seeing as I'm not a specialist, I'd rather not risking my neck for mere curiosity" Yuuno handed them the examination data.

"You fail as a mad scientist, that's why you cannot conquer the world despite you had the power to do so" Mariel laughed and pat his back, Yuuno sweatdropped "Is that a compliment or an insult, Mariel?"

"Depend on how you saw it, Yuuno"

"Mou, since when are you this close" Shamal elbowed him, this guy is kinda popular these day...and with the majority of Mid Childa is...well, that said something.

"Himitsu (it's secret)" Yuuno and Mariel crossed their arm.

"So you three are scientist huh?" Yami grinned, as evil aura leaked from her "Then taking over the world would be easy...peon, store your spear, you want to die that much?" she growled as Seikou pointed the tip of ACS mode on her.

"Stop daydreaming" Seikou commented.

"I wan't my chicken!" Rai grines as she unleashed her poleaxe again.

"Can you stop trying to kill each other?" Shamal said with a wicked smile, as she put the bind without them even realized "Bad children should be punished"

"Well, let's go"

It was setled that Shamal carry Rai on her back, while Yuuno had Seikou and Yami on each shoulder, they still glared the hell out of each other. Rein herself obediently followed and silent all along.

"Yo, professor" Wendi waved hand "We're finished to set a perimeter around the library, it's seems that there's no sign of saboteur"

"Neither residual traces from magical or conventional explosives" Dieci reported, and when she saw Seikou glared at her, she ducked behind Cinque who just arrived recently, shivering madly.

"Well, that's expected, after all, they're using the same malware developed from the very core of Infinity Library" Mariel sighed "This person is far more skilled than any hacker...sorry...cracker in the world"

"Speaking of which" Nouve looks confused "They're born...from a computer?"

"Lost Logia in a form of computer to be exact, anything is possible"

"Yeah-yeah, I don't ask about the details...still, they don't feel that strong compared to the real one" Nouve cheered.

"What are you saying, you wanna die?"

"Yami, shut up"

"I want chicken!"

"Shut up Rai"

"You should shut yourself, Peasant"

"I WANT CHICKEEEENNN!"

"**Shut the Frag Up!**" Yuuno freaked out, then everyone went silent "Sorry, my bad, let's go"

He took his cellphone out of his pocket, called Hayate.

* * *

TSS-Fate Testarossa, dimensional void.

"Uh, yes, Yuuno?"

"What...what do you mean?"

"How is that possible?"

In an instant, Hayate dropped on her knees, which Vita reacted quickly "HAYATE! WHAT HAPPENED"

Hayate just hug the red haired knight and began to cry "Damn you, Ferret! What are you...WHAT?"

Bridge section...

"[So that's how it happened]" Yuuno concluded the story and closed the call, Chrono slumped on his chair and pull his hair "This is getting better and better" he commented sarcastically.

"This isn't the right time for sarcasm, Chrono" Verossa grunted "What should we do?"

"I may sound irrational but..." Chrono said "We'll split the team"

"Brother, aren't you being too hurry? Calm down" Fate said while rubbing his stiff shoulder, eased him. As a person with highest authority in this ship, he had to make decision.

"Based on my judgment, this case is far more urgent than you can expect" Chrono replied a soon as he calmed "And enemy had infiltrated as deep as the very heart of our Intellegence, I believe that there's a mole in the TSAB. Therefore, we at least had to take part ourselves"

"What I should warn you is" Chrono closed his eyes and gritted his teeth angrily "There's a big chance Yuuno or any of us put into blame"

Temperature drop by degrees, of course, it makes sense, after all Yuuno got the authority beyond even Chrono in terms of information acess (not that Chrono could do it anyway, but that's another story). However not only him, either of them could be sued anytime. Political power is a double edged sword, as ex-Admiral Gill Graham said some times ago.

Therefore, at least one of the two with highest authority must remain in Mid Childa, in case of Saint Church, it's either Carim or Verossa.

"And the person I choose" Chrono stand up and took a deep breath "Brigadier General Hayate Yagami, Captain Vita, and Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown...as for the Saint Church Authority, it depends on your choice"

"I'll do it" Fate nodded "While I doubt that Yuuno was involved on purpose, there's a big chance that they used him as a scapegoat as you said"

"I'll go as well" Hayate entered the bridge with Vita on her side "Mobile Division 7 will be pushed into chaotic state if that happens when there's no people with sufficient power backing them up"

"That goddamned nutshell, I'll never forgive him for making Hayate cry" Vita sneered, though she said that because she was to shy to admit that she was concerned about him herself, and Hayate was crying for entirelly different reason, not Yuuno. "I'll go".

"Then I'll be the one return" Carim raised her hand.

"Sister?" Verossa mumbles.

"Besides, even if I stay here I'll be no use, unlike Rossa" Carim said "With that conclusion, I'll return to the church to keep things on our grip"

"So it was decided" Chrono nods "Enfocer Finietto and Inspector Accous will be our main investigator, are you ready!"

"Yes, sir" Shari nodded seriously.

"Anytime" Verossa added.

"I, Fleet Admiral Chrono Harlaown, submitted Operation Demonbane in Response" Chrono announced "Only people in this bridge shall know our movement, and a handful of people which you know who else. This is a secret operation which I took full responsibility of"

"I'll take my part as well" Hayate raised her hand "Is that acceptable?"

"As well as me" Carim cheered.

"Of course, Master Sergeant Alto?"

"As of March 18th 0082 Mid Childan Calendar, Hour 1130, Operation Demonbane, begin!"

Hayate, Vita, and Fate hurried into their respective room, packing things to get their home, Nanoha helped the latter. Carim wasn't so much as hurry as she didn't bring much.

"Ne, Fate-chan, be careful on your way home okay?" Nanoha smirked at her lover, after all, she's one of the most important people in her life. But Yuuno, after all their...ambiguous love triangle, still an important person for Fate herself, but especially Vivio whose had long craving for father figure. Nanoha just cannot afford to lose him in anyway...

"Yeah, Nanoha" Fate smiled.

"Where's Mr. Scrya?" Seiko asked as she put inside the examination tube.

"He's fine" Shamal replied calmly, but then Yami snorted "Liar"

"Eh?" Shamal raised her eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"As far as what I know about politic, he looks like a fairly important person in that place, so, I bet he will be blamed for the incident to some extent, poor thing"

That cold statement made even Shamal twitch "Now I ask you, if x = y + 2x and y = x - 8, how much is x + y values?"

That made Yami stiff and blush, "How-how should I know about such useless knowledge?"

"Simple, cause that means x = 3x - 8, 2x - 8 = 0, x = 4 while y = 4 - 8 = - 4, the answer is 0! Congratulations, you had to go to school before being considered worth as an Empress!" Shamal smirking evilly, which is pretty much out of character, as Mariel noted. Then again, Shamal may be just teasing her.

"S-shut up! Fine then! But first...why I feel so weak?"

Of all sudden, the four tubes containing Rein, Rai, Seikou, and Yami flooded by a clear blue liquid.

"Hiya, it's warm!" Rai cheered "HEY YOU WANTED TO KILL US?" Yami barked.

"You can breathe inside" Mariel laughed, "It was enriched using that water brought by Yuuno-san"

"Sleep well" Shamal nodded and smile, the four subject began to feel dizzy and comfortable, they closed their eyes and their barrier jacket disappeared as well.

"Hayate...sama" was Rein's final words before departed to her slumber.

"That was close!" Shamal wiped the slight sweat of her cheek "They're dangerously low on mana...thankfully I sensed that and realized sooner"

"Strange, their linker core doesn't posses mana regeneration capability" Mariel dropped herself on the chair "Pretty different from you eh?"

"That's because we're using a merged linker core" Shamal replied nonchalantly "In fact, while we not sharing our mana storage, we shared the very same source of mana regeneration, Hayate-chan's linker core, that's why our life tied to her...if Hayate-chan passed away, we have no source of mana and will perish"

"So that would mean they need a master as mana source?"

"Or an alternate source of mana" Shamal turned serious "There's no human alive could supply the same amount of mana as Hayate...grand total of her mana regeneration level is five millions"

That's a plenty amount alright.

"If we considering each of them had at the least same mana capacity as the Originals when they're still a child, best way for them to gain that amount of mana is to rob linker core of others...just like Book of Darkness"

"There's no way we could let that tragedy repeated"

* * *

March 19, TSAB Main Headquarter, Mid Childa.

"Are you ready, Hayate?" Carim asked dead serious, Hayate replied with no nonsense as well "There's no doubt"

Yuuno joined the party with Mariel on his side, both of them looks just as determined, if not more.

"Our career was the bet" Hayate smirked "And our prize is..."

"Yeah...can't be sure" the professor turned captain turned instructor replied, he was using formal TSAB uniform instead of his usual green coat.

"We left it to you" Carim bowed to the collective numbers, all of them gathered to made sure the summit went alright.

"Left it to us" Nouve pointed her fist full of spirit, "Make sure everything went alright"

"Signum, You sure you'll be alright there?" Hayate asked for the last time before they entered the conference room, while Signum and Vita would keep the security tight from the outside.

"I'm okay" the blazing general replied with a strange, if horrific, smile, "Do you THINK I'm that weak?"

With that reaction, the door closed.


End file.
